The Avatar's Quest
by P.M.Hall
Summary: Aang and his friends have a surprising reunion with Kattara and Sokka's father and with Fire Sage Shyu. Admiral Zhao comes back from the dead and marries Prince Zuko's Sister. Prince Zuko realizes that he is in love with Kattara. Warning character deaths.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

_**The Most Unlikely of Reunions**_

As Aang and his friends Sokka, Kattara and Toph are getting ready for a new day they notice

smoke in the distance. Sokka immediately suspects Fire benders and wants to ambush them.

Kattara agrees with Sokka that the source of the smoke is most likely from Fire bender soldiers

but wants to leave as quickly as possible. Toph agrees with Sokka and wants to ambush them

saying that she's "ready for action" Aang being the happy optimist that he is tries to convince his

friends to go meet whoever started the fire. "After all" he says "they could be just travelers like us,

and I always like making new friends." "Besides what's the worst that could happen? If they are

fire benders I can take them on because I'm the Avatar."

Kattara, Sokka and Toph go along with Aang but not without taking their worries with them.

Kattara keeps her thoughts to herself, but Sokka voices his out loud saying "Every time we do

what you want to do we end up getting in trouble." Aang correctly replies "Yes but I also get us

out of trouble, and we have had lots of interesting adventures." Sokka can come up with no reply

to this so just says nothing and grumbles to himself; but Aang and Kattara see a small reminiscent

smile play across his face and a glaze in his eyes. Toph cannot see Sokka doing this because she is

blind, but she knows what's going on because of Kattara and Aang They all chuckle at this which

brings Sokka out of his reverie. Sokka sharply asks them what they're laughing at. Aang

unconvincingly says "nothing" but Kattara sarcastically but not untruthfully says that she was

laughing at all the trouble Sokka has managed to get into by himself throughout the years. Toph

says nothing but laughs all the same, Sokka's face becomes sour and he pretends not to have

heard what Kattara had said. When he finally speaks again he says that he is the most responsible

guy he knows and that Aang, Kattara and Toph should treat him with the respect that a warrior

deserves.

Kattara mockingly says "I'm sorry Sokka the Great and Noble Warrior of the Southern Water

Tribe. Please forgive our impertinence if it be your will." Sokka's scowl on his face drops lower

by the second. He can barely restrain himself from lashing out before he remembers his father's

last words to him before he went off to war. "Sokka your responsibility is to stay where you are

most needed and that is here to take care of your sister." This memory brings tears to Sokka's

eyes but luckily he manages to hold them back so Aang, Kattara, and Toph do not notice.

The four friends keep on walking towards the smoke when they are greeted by a welcome but

most unexpected surprise. Around the campfire is a small group of Water Tribe warriors and not

just any Water Tribe warriors; but Sokka and Kattara's father and next to him Bato whom the trio

had met previously when Aang and his friends were being chased by a female Bounty Hunter

named Jun along with Prince Zuko and his uncle Iroh. And the most unlikely person to be there

because he was a fire bender was Shyu the Fire Sage who had helped Aang speak to Avatar

Roku, when Aang and his friends had to journey to a fire temple that was located on a crescent

shaped island. Shyu had told them that the temple was built by Avatar Roku himself. After Aang

had successfully conversed with Roku he had also destroyed the temple to save Aang from the

enemies that awaited him.

As soon as they had seen who it was Sokka and Kattara simultaneously cried "Dad" their father

whose name was Hakoda who had not seen them looked up in shocked surprise. As soon as he

saw them his face widened with joy. They all rushed to each other and hugged and didn't ever

want to let go. Bato, Aang, and Toph were being completely ignored but they all understood they

just watched and smiled.

Aang was having mixed feelings watching this, he was happy that Kattara and Sokka had been

reunited with their father but their reunion brought up memories of Gyatso who was both at the

same time the grandfather and big brother figure in Aang's life. Gyatso was an Air bending monk

and Aang's chief caretaker. Gyatso helped Aang transition into the knowledge of being the

Avatar. Aang was told that he was the Avatar when he was just twelve years old. Usually the

Avatar is told of his/her identity when they are sixteen years old. But the monks fearing war with

the Fire Nation told Aang and relentlessly coached and trained him. Aang who previously before

this knowledge had been very popular with the other boys at the Air Temple where he lived was

suddenly abandoned by them. The only person to treat Aang normally was Gyatso who managed

to train Aang by mixing in some fun at the same time, such as having Aang launch cakes and other

harmless things at the other monks.

Aang overheard the other Monks telling Gyatso that Aang was to be sent to the Eastern Air

Temple which was just for women and girls. After hearing this Aang decided to run away,

tragically Aang did not know Gyatso had no intention of having him taken away and left without

saying goodbye. Aang went out into a fierce storm and was almost drowned but his Avatar Spirit

saved him by cocooning him in a bubble of air which turned the water into ice. Aang was

reawakened from suspended animation a hundred years later by Kattara and Sokka who soon

after left with him on his journey to become a fully trained Avatar.

During the hundred years that the Avatar was gone the Fire Nation waged war on the other

nations, and with the supernatural powers granted them by a comet that was passing by

slaughtered the Air benders. Aang found this out when he journeyed to the Southern Air Temple

and saw Gyatso's corpse surrounded by Fire Bending corpses. Aang grew furious and went into

the Avatar State which alerted the other nations that the Avatar had returned.After the Sokka and

Kattara's reunion with their dad, they introduced Aang and Toph. To Aang's surprise and slight

displeasure Hakoda bowed low to the ground and ordered everyone to do the same. Aang felt

very uncomfortable and grew hot in the face. When at last he felt that he could not stand it any

longer they finally stood up, Aang then told everyone that he was happy to be so warmly received

but that he would appreciate it if he was treated like a normal person. Everyone laughed heartily at

this and Aang laughed with them glad to reduce the crushing silence and tension from everyone's

palpable awe of him.

After this awkward introduction Aang went to talk to the person he most wanted to see the former

Fire Sage Shyu. When Aang began talking with Shyu the topic of how he had escaped from

Admiral Zhao then Commander Zhao immediately arose. Shyu told him that he along with the

other Sages were scheduled to be executed even though he was the only one who had betrayed

the Fire Nation by helping the Avatar. The way Shyu escaped he could not properly explain to

Aang because even he did not know. He did tell Aang that he jumped ship and swam to the shore

of a desolate wilderness. He was eventually apprehended byHakoda and the rest of the small

band of Southern Water Warriors, they could tell by his dress even though his clothes were torn

and ragged that he was a fire bender and thought that he was a soldier who had some how gotten

lost from his unit. After much interrogation because they did not believe his story that he was a Fire

Sage for the Fire Temple or for that matter that he had helped the current Avatar speak with the

past Avatar Roku; they finally believed him because he never changed his story and they could not

catch him in a lie. After the Water Tribe Warriors had heard his story they debated with

themselves about whether or not they should let him go. Hakoda told everyone that Shyu was free

to go, but Shyu begged to stay saying he wished to help them in their fight against the Fire Nation.

They warily accepted but Shyu proved to be a great help in planning the tactical parts of their

skirmishes with Fire Nation Navy ships and Army troops.

Hakoda then told them stories of their raids and skirmishes. The Water Tribe Warriors had

originally been sent to help the Earth Kingdom but the Earth Kingdom was quickly losing territory

to the Fire Nation and the only stronghold left was the grand city of Ba Sing Se. The city of

Omashu which was ruled by one of Aang's friend King Bhumi had also been a stronghold

territory; but it recently had been overthrown and even without a fight. King Bhumi had

surrendered and the city was renamed New Ozai by Princess Azula Prince Zuko's sister. Because

of this Hakoda and his group of warriors only traveled and waged guerrilla warfare by night.

Despite this Hakoda tells them that he has lost many good friends and warriors.

After he his done Hakoda asks his children and Aang and Toph to tell him stories of their

adventures. Kattara begins first saying that she has been declared a Master Water Bender by

Master Pakku from the Northern Water Tribe. She has been teaching Aang many complicated

Water Bending Techniques. She also tells him of the time she stole a Water Bending Scroll from

pirates and proudly shows it to her father who is very impressed. One story that Hakoda and all

his warriors have heard well by now is the time when The Northern Water Tribe was besieged by

Admiral Zhao. "Your participation in that battle is the stuff of legends." Hakoda proudly declares.

Aang and his friends beam at these words. "And my thanks to you Avatar Aang for helping defeat

the Great Fire Nation Navy and for destroying Admiral Zhao. His loss to the Fire Nation is our

gain." Aang grins sheepishly at this because he does not want to be known simply as the Avatar he

just wants to be a normal person.

The attention is drawn from Aang when Hakoda notices that Sokka has become depressed.

Hakoda knows the reason and takes Sokka away to talk with him privately. Sokka is expecting

his father to tell him not to cry for it is not manly, Hakoda instead embraces Sokka and tells him it

is okay to miss the one he has loved and lost and also tells him that Princess Yue will always be

with him and that if it wasn't for her the Fire Nation would have won the war. "She was destined

to do what she did" Hakoda declares. Sokka brightens a little but still feels bad that he didn't finish

his mission to Chief Arnook Princess Yue's father. Hakoda says "nobody blames you Sokka, and

though no one will ever replace Yue you will find someone that will give your life joy and

purpose." Sokka and Hakoda embrace once more and then rejoin the group.

The last one to talk is Toph who is a little upset that nobody has noticed her yet. But Hakoda asks

her to explain when and how she met Aang and his friends. Toph explains that she used to be an

Earth Bending tournament prize fighter and that she went undefeated until she met Aang. She says

that she ran away from home because her parents had always treated her like a baby even after

they found out what she could do. She explains that even though she is blind she can not only hear

better but she can also sense the vibrations of the earth which give her a special kind of sight.

Hakoda declares that in his travels he has met many powerful Earth Benders but none as powerful

as her. "Your talent will come in handy in tight situations" he says. "I make to you a solemn

promise, I nor anyone in my group will never treat you with any less respect than we treat Aang

and my children." Toph smiles and says she is "honored to be here."

After many hours of talking and celebrating Hakoda declares "it is time for rest, for tomorrow we

are rising early. I fear we have stayed here too long and if we stay much longer we will be

discovered by the Fire Nation." Aang, Kattara, Sokka, and Toph go to bed feeling like they wont

be able to go to sleep after all that is happened to them that day. But they are more tired than they

know and fall asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**A Funeral, A Resurrection, and A Wedding**_

It was a sad and solemn day for the citizens of the Fire Nation. They were mourning Admiral

Zhao who had died during the siege of the Northern Water Tribe. "It was all Iroh's and Zuko's

fault" everybody told each other. "They betrayed him and the Fire Lord." By now everyone had

heard what they thought had happened, but which actually didn't. The word had gotten out that

Prince Zuko was the infamous "Blue Spirit" a broadsword wielding vigilante and thief. Admiral

Zhao had once succeeded in capturing the Avatar the only one who was a threat to the Fire

Nation and who could stop it's glorious conquest of the other nations. But Zuko the accursed son

of Fire Lord Ozai stole into the impenetrable fortress where the Avatar was being held and helped

the Avatar escape.

Everyone knew that Zuko had been banished from the Fire Nation more than two years ago for

speaking out of turn against a General's plan in the Fire Lord's War Room. The Fire Lord

demanded an Agni Kai a Fire Duel in order to settle this dispute of honor. When Prince Zuko

found that it was his father whom he would be dueling he fell to his knees pleading for forgiveness

and refusing to fight. Fire Lord Ozai had justly punished his unworthy son by burning his face and

banishing him from the Fire Nation on the condition that he capture the Avatar who had been

missing for a hundred years in order to have his honor restored and be able to return to his

country and his throne.

Prince Zuko had failed in this mission, and not only that but he had hindered the Fire Nation in its

glorious war. He was not only a failure but a traitor and Fire Lord Ozai would never accept his

son back after what he had done. The Fire Lord had decided to make his daughter Princess

Azula his heir to the throne. After the funeral the only thing left to be done was to find his daughter

a suitable husband.

As for Iroh the Fire Lord's brother he was hated just as much as Zuko. Iroh was once a great

Fire Nation war hero. He was called the "Dragon of the West" he had won many glorious battles

for the Fire Nation; but all that had come undone when he abandoned the siege of the Earth

Kingdom Capital City Ba Sing Se. The reason for this was that Iroh had lost his son Lu Ten in the

Siege and was so grief stricken that he could not continue any longer. "What he should have done

was avenge his son's death, but instead he just quit" that was what everybody said about him

now. Fire Lord Ozai who was younger than Iroh had asked his father the great Fire Lord Azulon

to give him the throne. Azulon in his wisdom granted Ozai his wish and his dying request was that

Ozai be crowned Fire Lord. This version of the story though it sounds good is untrue, When Ozai

had requested that his father give him Iroh's birthright Fire Lord Azulon grew furious at the idea

that he betray Iroh. "You dare suggest that I betray Iroh after his beloved son has died, I think

Iroh has suffered enough but you your punishment has just begun."

The day after this conversation Fire Lord Azulon had mysteriously died and at his funeral Ozai

was crowned Fire Lord. Since his coronation as Fire Lord the citizens of the Fire Nation had

unquestionably followed their leader even to their deaths. Ozai was their greatest leader they said,

and Iroh who was once great was now a wandering vagabond. None of the citizens knew that

Iroh's treachery during the siege of the Northern Water Tribe had been in there best interests.

Iroh had tried to stop Zhao who believed it was his destiny to kill the mortal manifestation of the

moon spirit which was a koi fish. When Zhao killed the fish the moon had totally disappeared and

Iroh tried to revive it knowing that without it the world would be out of balance. Zhao and Iroh

had dueled and then Zhao and Zuko had dueled. The ocean spirit manifested through the Avatar

had decimated the fleet of Fire Navy Ships. Then in retaliation for killing the moon spirit dragged

Zhao into the watery depths of the ocean. Zuko had actually tried to help Zhao but Zhao refused.

Fortunately the balance of the world was restored when the moon spirit was reincarnated. After

the defeat of the siege of the Northern Water Tribe, Fire Lord Ozai gave his daughter the task of

capturing Zuko and Iroh.

The Fire Nation citizens were marching through the street in a parade procession for Admiral

Zhao they were going to hear a speech by the Fire Lord himself. The Fire Lord would be

delivering Zhao's eulogy. Even before the start of the ceremony and the speech there was not a

dry eye in the audience. "Admiral Zhao was an honorable man and soldier of our great nation"

Ozai began. "His death will be avenged, and we will fight harder then we have ever fought before.

This war will be over before the year is through. This year Sozin's Comet which gave my great

ancestor the power necessary to start the war and deliver the first strike will return and grant us

it's power once again so that we may end this war. Zhao's greatness came from his knowledge

and believe that no one's life not even his own is more important than service to our great nation.

Zhao died with honor and he shall be remembered for time to come. He shall be buried with full

honors despite the fact that we have never found his body."

Just as Ozai finished his speech a cry rang out "He's alive, Admiral Zhao is alive!" An awed

silence fell on the crowd. Nobody dared to believe it. Everyone looked wildly around and when

they finally saw him quite a few women and even some men fainted from shock. Ozai though

shocked quickly recovered. He began a new speech. "Citizens of this great nation fate has

decided to grant Admiral Zhao his life and has given us the great honor to be in his presence once

again." Admiral Zhao was tired, hungry, thirsty, and bedraggled but he swaggered with all the

pomp and ceremony he could muster. "Thank you for your kind words Fire Lord Ozai, the

eulogy you gave in my memory was beautiful" said Zhao bowing low to the ground. Ozai slowly

walked towards Zhao took out his sword and placed it on Zhao's shoulder as if he were being

knighted. "Admiral Zhao because of your bravery and selfless service to me and to the Fire

Nation I hereby make you the second most powerful man in my empire. What ever you want it

shall be done, and anyone who does not afford you the respect and honor you deserve they shall

be executed immediately."

Admiral Zhao tried to look humble but despite his best efforts he could not help smirking. "There

is nothing I want more than to serve you" Admiral Zhao began "however I do have one request."

"Anything you want" Said Ozai once again. "I would like your daughter's hand in marriage." "The

wedding shall be done today" Said Fire Lord Ozai grandly. "Citizens" began Ozai again "this was

a day of sadness, but now it is a day of joy. Instead of having a funeral procession we will be

having a wedding procession. Everyone is invited to the wedding of Admiral Zhao who is now my

new Grand Vizier and my daughter Princess Azuala, from the lowest to the highest. Everyone can

eat and drink their fill. I will have a great feast prepared, and now enough speech making let us

proceed with the celebrations." At these words everyone cheered, and carried Zhao the Grand

Vizier of Fire Lord Ozai on their backs on a curtained caravan towards the center of the city

where Zhao and Princess Azula would be married.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_**Prince Zuko receives an unwelcome invitation**_

Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh are wandering through an Earth Kingdom town occupied by the Fire Nation when they hear some

unwelcome news. "Admiral Zhao has survived" they hear one man telling another. Prince Zuko is shocked and upset; but he becomes

even more upset when he hears that not only did Admiral Zhao survive; but that he is also marrying his sister; and that he is now the

second most powerful man in the empire, he burns with anger. "How did Zhao, survive Uncle? How?" Prince Zuko demands. Uncle Iroh

contemplates silently and finally answers that it does not matter. "What matters" he says "is that now you have no chance of returning

home." Prince Zuko silently agrees with this but says nothing.

Uncle Iroh suggests that maybe it is finally time that Prince Zuko give up his search for the Avatar and that they should even ally

themselves with the Fire Nation's enemies. Zuko fears that if they try to surrender themselves to their enemies that they will be put to

death. But Uncle Iroh assures him that they will be a great asset to the resistance of the other nations. He also points out that they will not

have to travel by themselves anymore. Iroh and Zuko are still discussing this when a Fire Nation soldier spots them and tells them that

Fire Lord Ozai has invited both of them to Princess Azula's and The New Grand Vizier's wedding. Zuko burns with rage at his father's

sarcastic invitation. Uncle Iroh tries to calm him down but is unsuccessful. When they walk away Zuko finally realizes that the only way to

get his throne is to depose his father and his sister and her new husband.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_**The Avatar's Elite Warriors**_

After a night of deep and refreshing sleep Aang and his friends woke up early in the morning it

was so early that the sun had not even come out. Aang and his friends helped Hackoda and his

Water Tribe Warriors pack up their things and put them in the boats. After a quick breakfast they

set sail. Since Aang is the Avatar Hackoda says that Aang should be the one to decide where

they are going. Aang doesn't want to have so much responsibility and says that he'd rather just

ride on Appa his ten ton flying bison. Hackoda tells him that Appa would only give away their

position and that it would it be better if Aang stays on the boat with them. Aang reluctantly agrees

with this and tells Appa to swim along next to the boat. Appa is only to happy to do this because

the water is cooling and soothing to his skin.

Momo Aang's flying Lemur takes to the sky's to fly around and scout out the area around them.

Aang quickly gets bored sailing on the boat, Sokka and Kattara however are having the time of

their lives, and Toph begins to wish she was on dry land because she is seasick. Aang asks where

they are going and Hackoda says that they are just coasting right now with nothing particular in

mind. Aang begins to day dream about Kattara, and is beginning to get happy and content when

one of Hackoda's watchers cries out "Look it's a fleet of Fire Nation Ships." Hackoda anxiously

asks "have they spotted us?" "I don't know" The watcher yells back. Hackoda becomes silent

and begins to ponder what he should do.

Usually they have only attacked at night when they had the cover of darkness and also when they

were more powerful because Water benders have a lunar sympathy while Fire benders have a

solar sympathy. To attack now would be suicide, but on the other hand they have the Avatar with

them. What to do Hackoda says to himself. Sokka and Toph both want to go fight the Fire

benders. Kattara is a little more cautious and points out to Toph that she wont be able to earth

bend because the Fire Navy Ships are built with smelted metal. Toph points out that she can bend

the ground under the water. Aang agrees with Sokka and Toph that they could probably attack

the ships and probably win. Hackoda finally decides that they should do it but first says that they

should come up with a plan. Aang tells them that the best thing to do is for him to go over to the

ships alone and confront the soldiers by himself. When the others object to this he says "This will

be the perfect distraction while I'm fighting them you can sneak up and surprise them. The best

way to do this is for everyone to get in the water, this way they won't see you as easily and that

way you'll also be in your element literally. The others agree that this is the best plan and decide to

go forward.

Aang goes over towards the Fire Navy Ships and starts mocking the sailors and the soldiers.

They shout out insults at him and try to capture him, while Aang is distracting them Kattara and

the rest of the Water benders swim over towards the ships. While they are in the water they

perform their moves in perfect unison and create a tidal wave that knocks the sailors of their ships.

When the ships have been captured Aang and the others search the ships below decks for

supplies. Even though they have taken the ships they are still very cautious because they know that

there could be other sailors onboard. After they have taken everything that they can use, they

decide to go back and search for the Fire Navy sailors that they have ambushed. They quickly

find the sailors most of whom managed to swim ashore, but they also found a few who were

nearly drowned. The sailors who had managed to swim ashore were almost naked because they

had stripped out of their armor to lighten their load so they could swim to the shore easier.

Hackoda and his warriors quickly rounded up the sailors and proceeded to interrogate them

about what they had done and what they were being ordered to do.

The sailors told them that they were just cruising around and that they were on leave because of

the wedding between Admiral Zhao and Princess Azula. When Hackoda found out that Admiral

Zhao had survived he was greatly distressed. He consulted with Aang and asked him what they

should do. "Admiral Zhao's reported death brought joy to me and to my people and to the other

nations of this world. The fact that he is alive will demoralize us and make us easier for the Fire

Lord to conquer." Aang told him that there was still hope and not to give up. Despite these words

Hackoda was still troubled. After the interrogation the Water Tribe warriors froze the Fire Navy

sailors to trees and left them there until they thawed out. They didn't kill them because they did

not want to be savages like the Fire Nation. After all it just wasn't right to kill someone unless it

was in battle. They then destroyed the Fire Navy Ships and set sail with their supplies restocked.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

__

**The Flower of Love Blossoms Inside Prince Zuko.**

Prince Zuko was tired but he could not sleep, for one thing he had just learned that Admiral Zhao

was alive and for another he was trying to deny his feelings towards Kattara the Water Tribe girl

who was traveling with the Avatar. He had been burning with passion for her ever since he first

saw her. When he had first laid eyes on her he was looking for the Avatar. Because capturing the

Avatar had been consuming him he had easily pushed her out of his mind but during the long

chase, he had plenty of time to think about her. She intrigued him because she was the opposite of

him and yet they were both very much alike. Zuko had confronted her on numerous occasions on

his quest to capture the Avatar. He had even dueled her a few times. Because of these encounters

Zuko had learned that Kattara had a fiery personality very much like his own. He could tell that

she hated losing just as much as he did, and that she was very independent and flouted authority

which were his most characterizing traits.

Uncle Iroh had suggested that they ally themselves with the Fire Nation's enemies. If Zuko were

to become a traitor and switch sides he would do it for her. Zuko knew however that whatever

feelings he felt towards her that she would not feel the same. She was as beautiful as he was ugly,

she was as kind and tender hearted as he was unsympathetic and hard skinned. The Fire Nation

had destroyed her people and her way of life and they were relentlessly pursuing the same course

of action day after day. His people were hated everywhere and so was he.

Zuko had finally decided to give up his chase of the Avatar, something his uncle had been trying to

get him to do for years. He had now decided to pursue someone else he had decided to go after

her. Zuko felt that the burning passion he felt for her was consuming him with a fire that was hotter

and fiercer than he had ever known. This fire was not ordinary fire because this fire could not be

quenched. Zuko wondered what he would say to her if he ever met her again. Her brother and

her friends would surely try to kill him on sight. They would not trust his motives, how could he

ever explain to them that he was no longer after the Avatar. That he was after her and her only.

He had no intention of taking her for the Fire Nation, he not only wanted her for himself he

needed her for himself.

Zuko had felt dead for years, ever since his father burned his face and banished him from the Fire

Nation. She had given him new life. If he could not have her, he would rather die than live.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

_**Old Enemies Become New Allies**_

After much thought Prince Zuko finally decides that he is tired of chasing the Avatar and is giving

up. Once he has made up his mind he reluctantly tells Uncle Iroh. Zuko is ashamed to give up

because to him it is a sign of weakness. Iroh on the other hand praises Zuko's decision saying that

there are more important things in life than hopelessly pursuing after what one cannot catch. "After

all, a man needs his rest" he says.

After this conversation Zuko turns to leave, but Iroh notices that there is more on his mind. Iroh

fatherly asks "anything more you want to talk about?" Zuko says "no" and begins to walk away

again. Iroh is unconvinced but decides not to press the matter. As Zuko walks away he begins to

consider that he should have told his uncle, Zuko is secretive by nature but he feels that if he does

not talk about what is eating him on the inside that he will explode.

After much more contemplation Zuko decides to tell his uncle his reasons for giving up the chase.

Uncle Iroh calmly listens while Zuko tells him his love for Kattara. After Zuko is done there is a

long silence. After many moments the silence is finally broken. Uncle Iroh quietly says "Love is

very powerful, very beautiful, and sometimes very dangerous." "The power of love has led many

people to take unnecessary risks and it has even cost some their lives." "Be very careful in this

matter, Prince Zuko. Love has clouded the eyes and minds of many, be sure it does not cloud

you." "As for your decision to give up the chase of the Avatar, that was very wise. As I've said

before a man needs his rest." "Your destiny is intertwined with the Avatar, as you have long known

he is your only chance of reclaiming your throne; but not in the way you originally intended."

"We have figured out what we need to do, the only problem is finding out how to do it." Says

Uncle Iroh. After the conversation had ended Iroh and Zuko spent the rest of the day thinking

about how they were going to find and convince their enemies that they now wanted to join forces

to accomplish a common goal. Zuko finally decides to become the "Blue Spirit" once again and go

scouting for them. A thought dances across his mind of kidnaping Kattara, but he quickly

dismisses it as ridiculous. Prince Zuko leaves after sunset because that is when he can travel with

the least possibility of interruption and discovery. After a brief good-bye with his uncle Zuko

leaves to scout out Aang and his friends.

After only one night and half a day of searching Zuko had found them, the were in a forest not to

far from the town that he and is uncle were in when they were sarcastically invited to Princess

Azula's wedding. Aang and his friends needed to be near the town just in case they needed

supplies; but they didn't want to go in the town unless they had to because every time they were in

a town they always got in trouble with the Fire Nation or with the towns residents. When Zuko

found them he decided to just watch them and see what they were doing.

Right now they weren't doing anything except relaxing and conversing. Zuko wondered if he

should go back and get Uncle Iroh but if he did he might not be able to find them again. After

many hours Zuko finally decides to put himself at their mercy and tell them what he is doing. Right

after nightfall Zuko approaches the camp quietly and cautiously. When he finally gets the nerve he

comes out. The group don't see him for a while but when they finally do they jump up and quickly

surround him. They handle him quite roughly, but Zuko does not offer resistance. After he has

been disarmed they interrogate him about his purpose for tracking them. Zuko tells them that he

wants to surrender and stop chasing after Aang. They don't believe him at first because it seems

weird to them that Zuko the son of Fire Lord Ozai would want to surrender. Zuko tells them that

they both have a common enemy and that they can help each other out. Zuko promises that he is

not trying to trick them. He then asks if he can go and get his uncle whom he had left behind. They

agree but only on the condition that Hakoda and Bato go with him. Zuko agrees and they set out

to get Uncle Iroh. They have no trouble in finding him and they quickly return to the camp.

Hakoda and the other Water Tribe Warriors ask Iroh and Zuko many questions about why they

have decided to betray the Fire Nation. Prince Zuko remains silent but Uncle Iroh tells them

everything and after many hours of discussion everyone finally goes to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN__**

Prince Zuko is Reborn

Aang and his friends had a difficult time adjusting to Prince Zuko and Uncle Iroh being in their

group. None of them found it easy to believe that Zuko did not have some plan in the works to

capture Aang. Sokka voiced his concerns the loudest and the most often. Despite the air being

thick with animosity and forced politeness Iroh was just as amiable as ever. Zuko however

remained silent most of the time and said nothing to anyone unless he was directly spoken too.

Zuko found that being around Kattara was intoxicating and could not help but think about her.

Aang and Kattara were the two people in the group who were the least leery of Zuko and Iroh.

Even though Aang was constantly being hunted by Zuko they had helped each other on numerous

occasions. Zuko had once rescued Aang from the clutches of Admiral Zhao and Aang had

returned the favor twice. Aang found out that Zuko was the infamous Blue Spirit when Zuko had

been knocked unconscious and Aang removed the mask. Even though Aang could have left Zuko

behind he rescued him anyway. The second time Aang rescued Zuko was during a blizzard when

the Northern Water Tribe was under Siege by Admiral Zhao.

As for Kattara she knew that each time they had dueled each other that he had held back and not

unleashed his full power as a Fire Bender. Kattara could tell that Zuko carried a lot of pain and felt

pity towards him. Zuko did not want anyone's pity or charity all he wanted was to reclaim his

honor; but he knew he was never going to get that. Zuko felt as if his love for Kattara was slowly

squeezing the life out of him, but he was afraid to reveal his feelings towards her. Zuko felt

ashamed, he had never been afraid of anything in his life except the time when he was forced to

duel his own father.

Later that even after dinner and when everyone was getting ready for bed, Kattara noticed that

Zuko was walking away into some nearby bushes. She knew that he wanted to be left alone but

she couldn't resist seeing what he was doing. Kattara found Zuko silently brooding on the ground.

Zuko did not even have to turn around to know that she was behind him. "What are you doing

here?" he asked her quietly. Kattara didn't really know so she told him the truth. "What do you

mean you don't know?" He asked her becoming a little annoyed. " I just wanted to know why you

stopped chasing us and have now joined us?" "Chasing after the Avatar was a waste of my time"

Zuko said bitterly. "Do you remember when your uncle was injured and I offered to help and you

got mad at us and made us leave?" Kattara suddenly asked. "What does that have to do with

anything?" Zuko asked becoming more annoyed. "Well I was just wondering if you didn't want

any help then, why do you want help now?" In response to this question Zuko glared at Kattara

but didn't say anything. Kattara just looked back at Zuko with her big beautiful eyes which were

finally beginning to disarm Zuko though he was doing everything he could to resist and ignore her.

After a while Zuko had finally let down his guard and was beginning to feel at peace. He was

beginning to trust Kattara, which was unusual because Zuko didn't trust anybody with the

exception of his uncle. Life had never been good to Zuko because every time he had formed

attachments to people they had always let him down. It wasn't long before Zuko and Kattara

were talking about themselves and their families. Zuko secretly wished that he had a family like

Kattara's. Zuko's parents with the exception of his mother had always favored his sister over him.

When Zuko told Kattara the story of how he had received his scar she felt so much pity for him

that she almost began to cry. Kattara then told Zuko that she had healing powers and that if he had

let her help his uncle when he was wounded Iroh would have healed better and faster. Zuko had

to admit that Uncle Iroh still complained about this old wound bothering him even though the injury

was old by now and it had healed. Kattara suddenly stuck her hand in some crystal clear water

and when she pulled it out, the water was pulsating around her hand like it was alive. She reached

out to touch Zuko's face, but he recoiled. "What are you doing?" he asked. "All your life you have

only seen and felt the destructive power of fire. But you have never experienced the healing and

soothing effects of water. She attempted to touch his face again and he grabbed her hand. "If you

think you can heal me your mistaken this is an old wound and it will never go away." "Trust me"

was her reply. The third time Zuko let go of his reservations and let Kattara do what she was

going to do. The effects of this were as startling to her as they were to Zuko himself. At first Zuko

noticed that the water cooled his skin but moments later he felt his scar on his face melt back into

his complexion. When it was all done. Zuko sat still for a few moments so shocked that he was

momentarily speechless. After a few moments which seemed like an eternity Zuko slowly lifted his

hands to face and caressed his skin. He then ran to a nearby pond to look at his new reflection.

When Zuko finally saw himself he fell to his knees and let out a sound that was a combination

between a laugh and a cry. Kattara walked up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Zuko became silent at once and was still for another moment before he stood up surprisingly fast.

Kattara and Zuko stared at one another for another moment before both of their faces collided

into a passionate kiss. The rest of the group who had long since fallen asleep had been startled

awake by Zuko's scream they ran out of their tents to see Kattara and Zuko so tangled in each

others arms it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended. Sokka and Hakoda broke

the shocked silence by exclaiming in unison "What are you doing to my daughter?" and "What are

you doing to my sister?" They were stunned back into silence when they saw Zuko's new face.

Zuko's face instead of being cold and hard had new life in it, his eyes were bright and you could

see laughter in them. Zuko had never been this happy, he would remember this as the day his life

had truly begun.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**_After the Wedding_**

The wedding of the new Grand Vizier and his new bride had been the grandest spectacle the

citizens of The Fire Nation had ever seen. There was an endless parade procession, food fit for

royalty that everyone could eat, games and who knows what else. But no matter how grand the

celebration life soon comes back to reality. The Fire Nation could not afford to be careless in its

conquest of the other nations. The reins had to be grabbed and tightened. The wedding had been

performed almost a month ago, the celebrations were over and it was time to go back to work.

As for the Princess and her new husband life could not have been better. It was soon discovered

that Princess Azula was pregnant, if it was boy who was born it would be named after her father.

If it was a girl Azula hoped it would look just like her; and have her driven and merciless

personality. That would be the perfect child, one who had focus and determination and endless

raw talent.

Azula could not honestly say she genuinely loved Zhao, but the marriage was perfect for her

status. He was a celebrated war hero, after all who could be a better husband then that? And

although he was old, he was nearly fifty; he was still very handsome and he had a perfectly fit

body. With Zhao back the Fire Nation had never had better morale. Everyone was sure that the

war was nearly over and that they would be victorious. As Azula and Zhao reflected on their good

fortune they could not help but believe that they deserved everything they had gotten. After all fate

favors the bold, and only the winners get to make history. They would be remembered above all

leaders of the Fire Nation.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE__**

The High Price of Forbidden Love

After Kattara and Zuko's little romantic encounter they soon discovered that they had received

much more than they bargained for. Kattara had all but alienated herself from her family and her

friends. Sokka was the worst, he viewed Kattara being with Zuko as the ultimate betrayal of the

Water Tribe. Hakoda was so shocked and disappointed that Kattara would fall in love with the

Fire Nation Prince that he stopped speaking to her. Aang was furious that Kattara was in love

with Zuko, not because Zuko was a Fire Bender but because he felt that Zuko had stolen Kattara

from him. Aang had been in love with Kattara ever since he had been freed from the ice berg that

he had been trapped in for a century. He had never been able to tell Kattara his true feelings for

her.

However Kattara may have briefly reciprocated Aang's feelings for her, because in the Cave of

Two Lovers they kissed just as their candles flickered out. Kattara did love Aang but not like he

wanted her too. To her Aang was like a brother, a cute little kid who despite being nice and

having good intentions could still be very annoying sometimes.

Zuko was used to being left alone and rejected from the world so he was taking this slightly better

than Kattara. However he was very angry that Kattara was being treated this way by the people

that were supposed to love and protect her. He was a Fire Bender and still viewed as an enemy of

the rest of the nations of the world. He could understand if they hated and distrusted him, but to

shut her out and abandon her just as he was abandoned filled him with rage.

Zuko had finally decided that Kattara having peace with her family and friends was more

important than their being together and decided that he would leave that very day but not without

saying a last good bye. Zuko and Kattara went off to be by themselves because Zuko wanted to

tell Kattara what he was going to do without everybody listening in. Kattara had no idea what was

going on and thought that she would be having a romantic evening with Zuko. Zuko could not bear

to tell her that he was leaving and break her heart; but he felt it had to be done. Despite the fact

that Kattara's family had all but disowned her she was still happy when she was with him. She

believed that there was nothing more important than true love and that as her family and friends

began to get to know Zuko that they would soon accept him. Zuko mustered the nerve and he

told Kattara. It was not as he expected, While Kattara was upset that Zuko was leaving so soon

she understood that it was for the best. Her place was with her family and with Aang. Kattara and

Zuko took the time to have one last kiss, after the kiss Kattara said that she wished she could go

with Zuko. "You could but don't tempt me, I know that you should stay with your family. I don't

want to be responsible for tearing your family apart." Kattara and Zuko kissed again and in a flash

he was gone.

After he was gone Kattara began to cry, she cried so much that she was sure she was going to

lose all the water in her body. After she was done crying her sadness was replaced by anger.

Zuko would not have left if her family had accepted him. Kattara felt like giving them a piece of

her mind. She stomped back to the camp and angrily shouted to no one in particular that Zuko

was gone and it was all their fault. After her tirade Kattara stomped off to her tent to go to bed.

Hakoda and the rest of the group felt awful about how they had treated Zuko and Kattara.

"My daughter deserves a better father than me" he said despairingly. "I must try to make things

right." Hakoda was suddenly interrupted by Zuko's Uncle Iroh. "If you want to make things right

then you must go after my nephew. My nephew has never been happier, he belongs with your

daughter. She has given him hope. He is no longer obsessed with capturing the Avatar. He needs

love and he has finally found it. And then it was taken away from him. He willingly gave up his

happiness to keep you and your daughter together." "I will help you find my nephew." "He can't

have gone very far so lets go."

It didn't take very long before Hakoda and Iroh had found Zuko. Hakoda apologized for his

behavior "I now know that my daughter belongs with you. It was meant to be." After Hakoda had

apologized Zuko gladly received him and walked back with them to the camp. Kattara awoke to

a pleasant sight. When she saw Zuko she ran up to him and they kissed again. She then embraced

her father and Iroh and from that moment on they all knew that they had made the greatest steps

toward peace between the nations of the world.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

__

The Battle of the Sexes and the Fight for Love

After Zuko had been accepted by Kattara's family life had never been better, that is until there

was another unexpected reunion. Haru had unexpectedly ran into them when they were shopping

for supplies in a small Earth Kingdom market. As soon as he had seen Kattara Haru was

pleasantly surprised. He knew that he and Kattara would meet again but he didn't know it would

be so soon. "Kattara, what are you doing here?" Everybody looked around, when Kattara saw

Haru she ran up to him and gave him a friendly embrace. "Haru what are you doing here?" Asked

Kattara. "I asked first" said Haru a playful smile on his face. "Well we just reunited with my

father who I haven't seen in two years." Haru was greeted warmly by Hakoda who said "My

daughter has told me all about how you were captured by the Fire Nation, and then you led a

resistance and won." Haru returned the compliment by saying "I couldn't have done it without

your daughter and her friends assistance." Haru was then introduced to each warrior that was

traveling with Hakoda. When he finally reached Aang he gave Aang a grateful hug for helping

him defeat the Fire Nation in that battle and for helping him find his father. "How's your father

doing?" Kattara asked. "He and my mother are living quite comfortably." "My father

successfully managed to run the Fire Nation from my home town."

Kattara then introduced Haru to Zuko. When Haru heard Zuko's name his eyes burned with

anger. "Kattara how could you let this Fire Nation Prince trick you into believing his lies. All the

Fire Nation cares about is exterminating the other people of the world and expanding the

empire!" Zuko who had been a changed man ever since Kattara healed his scar, quickly felt his

old temper flaring up in him once more. As Zuko and Haru were preparing to duel Kattara used

the water in her flask and shot it at both the boys. They fell back sputtering. After they stopped

Kattara scathingly scolded both boys "Boys are so typical they always fight to solve their

problems. There are better ways to solve problems you know."After that things were fine, or so it

seemed. Kattara now had three men vying for her attention and she didn't know how far any of

them were willing to go to get what they wanted.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11__**

Wan Shi Tong's Campaign

Wan Shi Tong was going to war. After thousands of years of existence he had decided that

humans were too much trouble and had to be gotten rid of. "They're always fighting" he told

himself. "They are the greatest threat to peace and tranquility" The war would be started with the

destruction of those insolent humans who had most recently invaded the peace of his library. He

had been nice, he let them in, let them learn his knowledge. They had abused his generosity, they

were not interested in learning. They were only interested in finding out their enemies weakness

and exploiting it. This would stop here and now. He would destroy the humans, stop their war and

then at last there would be peace. He knew where they would be he was just waiting for the

perfect time to strike. After much waiting he was ready to attack. It was late almost midnight they

were sleeping, it was the perfect opportunity.

He struck swiftly, but fortunately Zuko was still awake. He could not sleep after what had

happened today. He was brooding when it happened. Zuko was a man without fear, yet he knew

that something horrible was happening. He didn't know what was happening but he knew that

what ever it was it wasn't good. Zuko quickly woke everyone in the camp. Wan Shi Tong's

element of surprise was gone but he was not going to quit. He flew around the sky screeching

horribly, "What in the name of heaven is that thing" yelled Hakoda in horror. "It's Wan Shi Tong"

Said Aang in miserable surprise. "The Spirit of Knowledge." "I Thought he was trapped

underground in his library" said Sokka in shock. "We all did" Said Kattara miserably. "I'm here to

get my revenge on you after you abused my generosity to learn how to exploit and destroy your

enemies."

"What is he talking about?" Hakoda asked. "There's no time to explain now" yelled Aang. "Were

sorry that we abused your library, but we had no choice we needed to find a way to stop the Fire

Nation's conquest and destruction of the other nations." Aang said again. "Like I said last time

your not the first to believe that they are justified in fighting a war." Said Wan Shi Tong, and then

he struck. He stretched out his neck and jabbed at them. But Aang and the rest were ready. They

struck back with all the force of their combined bending powers and sent Wan Shi Tong retreating

a bit. "Please" Aang begged we don't want to fight you. "The Fire Nation started this war, we just

want to end it." "I will end this war" said Wan Shi Tong and then he attacked again. Aang and his

friends held their ground, and forced Wan Shi Tong to retreat again. After the second retreat Wan

Shi Tong began to flap his wings he began flapping them so hard that he was creating a violent

wind. Aang and the others knew that they would be blown to their doom if they didn't do

something soon. Aang had an idea, he ran around creating a whirlwind "Toph" he yelled "throw

some rocks into the whirlwind" Toph did as she was told and then Aang launched them at Wan

Shi Tong. The rocks hit their mark and Wan Shi Tong fell screeching into the blackness.

After the battle Hakoda asked them what Wan Shi Tong was talking about. The others were

ashamed that they had forgotten to mention it, after all what they had learned was a great piece of

information that could help them defeat the Fire Nation. They told Hakoda everything about how

they found the library buried under sand in an impassable desert, how they learned about the

"darkest day" a solar eclipse that would temporarily strip all Fire Benders of their powers. After

they had told Hakoda everything that they knew Hakoda asked "Why didn't you tell me sooner."

"This solar eclipse will appear very soon and we don't have a plan about what we are going to

do." "Meeting you again put it out of our minds" said Kattara sadly. "We just forgot." Aang spoke

next saying "it is not too late, we still have time to make our plans." "Then lets not waste anymore

time!" said Zuko who had not spoken since the attack. "I want to see my father and sister again."

He said vengefully. They spent the rest of the night making plans. They would soon bring the war

to the Fire Nation's own shores.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12__**

Playing, Training, and Fighting with Fire

If Aang and his group were going to bring the war to the Fire Nation's shores then Aang had to

finish his training. He had pretty much mastered the discipline of Water Bending, one aspect of his

training accomplished. He was still having trouble with Earth Bending but Toph said he was

improving everyday. Aang could tell that she really meant it, because she hardly ever gave out

compliments. Now all that was left to be done was to finish his training in Fire Bending. He had

trained in Fire Bending before, but his training had barely started before it ended in near disaster.

He had been fooling around after he had made fire, when he gave Kattara some serious burns

luckily Kattara discovered that she had the rare gift of healing.

Aang promised that he would never again Fire Bend; but in order to become a full grown Avatar

he had to master this last ancient art. Aang's only instructor thus far had been Jeong Jeong a

formal Admiral of the Fire Nation Navy. Jeong Jeong was now hunted like a traitor like Iroh and

Zuko. Aang hadn't seen Jeong Jeong in a while and hoped he was all right. "Of course he's all

right!" Aang chided himself. "If he wasn't then I wouldn't be seeing posters of his face everywhere

I go." Still Aang had doubts that this was true. Jeong Jeong would come in handy in tight

situations. Aang wished that he was still under Jeong Jeong's instruction even though he was one

of the most difficult teachers Aang had to train under. Aang would now have three new instructors

former Fire Sage Shyu and the banished Princes of the Fire Nation. General Iroh and his nephew

Prince Zuko.

Lessons began early, way too early for Aang's liking. His primary instructors were Shyu and Iroh

who both had conflicting styles of teaching Shyu was a gentle man and was therefore gentle and

kind in his instruction hardly ever giving out criticism and constantly handing out praise. Iroh who

was also a gentle man was surprisingly harsh in his methods of teaching. He was almost as strict as

Jeong Jeong constantly pushing Aang's nose to the grind stone and pushing him farther and harder.

Zuko who still had a little mean streak despite being kinder and more polite since he had been

healed loved to watch Aang in his training especially if it was Iroh who was teaching. Zuko

remembered his own training difficulties with Iroh and couldn't resist to watch the Avatar train.

While Aang would train he would often fail to do what Iroh would ask him; and Zuko was there to

laugh at his mistakes. More than once Iroh would send Zuko away with a stern warning saying

"Zuko, Aang needs to concentrate on his training and he can't do it if you are taunting him."

Aang was beginning to regret that he had twice saved Zuko's life, if he hadn't saved Zuko's life

than Zuko wouldn't be taunting him now, and Kattara wouldn't have fallen in love with him.

'Kattara' Aang thought savagely to himself, how could she do this to him, how could she fall in

love with the man who had been chasing them all this time. After many weeks of training Aang

wasn't progressing in his Fire Bending training. Iroh decided it was time for Aang to use what ever

he had learned in a practical way. Iroh had decided it was time for Aang to combat in an Agni

Kai. Aang's partner would be none other than Zuko, because Iroh felt that they were at about the

same level even though Zuko was an expert Fire Bender and Aang was not. However because

Aang was the Avatar Iroh felt that they were equally matched.

The rules of the match were simple, once you had successfully defeated your opponent you went

no farther than was necessary. After all this was only for training. For Aang he could not use Air

or any other of the elements that he had already learned he could only use fire. Aang and Zuko

faced each other in the traditional Agni Kai way. Before the duel Iroh told both of them to

remember the basics "they are your greatest weapon he said."

Zuko attacked first sending a fire ball at Aang who immediately dodged it with Air Bending. "Use

only fire, Iroh scolded." Zuko laughed which only infuriated Aang. Zuko struck again and this time

Aang caught the blast and sent it straight back to Zuko. Who easily blocked it. Zuko kept taunting

Aang making him angrier by the second. This time Aang conjured up his own fire and sent a huge

flaming ball at Zuko who was rendered speechless. Zuko and Aang sparred for nearly five

minutes causing Aang's hatred to grow stronger and course through him like poison until he finally

struck with such ferocity that Zuko went hurtling into the ground like a comet. Aang was about to

deliver a fatal blow when he felt Kattara's water whip wrap around his wrist and slap against his

body. When Kattara had Aang's attention she shouted "This was for training only, you have gone

too far." Aang was so mad he couldn't speak, he whipped out his glider and went soaring off into

the sky.

Kattara then rounded on Zuko ferociously scolding him. "You made him so angry he couldn't

control himself!" Zuko countered "Fire Bending is all about aggression, he won't be able to master

fire bending if he doesn't learn how to preemptively strike first. I was only helping him." "I don't

call that helping!" Kattara spat and then she stomped off. Zuko wanted to go after her, but he

knew that she did not want to talk to him and so stayed where he was. After the duel and the

arguments were over everyone went off to be by themselves. Nobody said anything and nobody

wanted to talk. After awhile Kattara decided to try and go looking for Aang. "He'll come back on

his own" Sokka indifferently replied. "I just want to know if he's all right." Kattara sadly answered.

But Aang was not all right, he was in an intense emotional upheaval. And as the Avatar that can

have serious repercussions for everyone; and this time Kattara was not there to calm him down.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

_**The Search for Aang**_

After the sudden departure of Aang everybody was feeling depressed especially Kattara. Zuko tried to cheer her up but no matter what

he did she ignored him. With each passing moment Zuko was becoming his old overbearing and foreboding self. After a few days which

seemed like an eternity Zuko finally decided that the only way to make Kattara happy was to go and find Aang.Searching for Aang

would not be easy because he had been gone for almost week and he could be anywhere by now.The group had hoped that he would

have returned by now; but that hope was vanishing and it was being replaced by a strange listlessness.

Zuko knew that any kind of a search would have to be done on foot; because Appa Aang's ten ton flying bison was gone too.As soon as

Aang went off into the sky Appa was right behind him. Zuko worked up the nerve to dare Kattara's icy temper and speak toher once

again. "Kattara." The words that he spoke were barely more than a whisper; but Zuko knew that she had heard him.When Kattara gave

no response Zuko felt his anger well up inside him.He barely managed to restrain his temper and keep calm so thathe could contiune

talking to her. With a sigh Zuko began his apology. "Kattara, I know that you hate me right now because it was my fault that Aang left. I

just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Kattara's tense body loosened up a bit, but she gave no other indication that she knew or cared that

Zuko was speaking to her. "I was jealous and that's why I did what I did. Everything seems to come so easily to him."Zuko was suddenly

reminded of similar words that he had spoken to a catatonic Aang."Seeing him struggle and try and fail gave me pleasure in a sadistic sort

of way. I've always had to struggle to get what I wanted and what I needed.I guess I was comparing him to my sister Azula."

Kattara looked up shocked and anger flashed in her eyes. "How could you compare him to her?" she snapped. Zuko immediatelyrealized

that he had said something stupid and hastily tried to come up with an answer; when he could think of none he stood silently andwaited

for her flood of wrath. To his surprise Kattara's face softened and tears welled in her eyes. ''I'm jealous of him too sometimes"

sheadmitted softly. "Kattara, I will help you find him." Zuko promised. For the first time in days Kattara smiled. "Thank you" she said.

"Then let's go" Zuko curtly replied. While they were packing for the venture Hakoda walked up "Where are you going?" he asked;

though he already knew the answer. "Were going to find Aang" Kattara swiftly answered. "May the great Moon and Ocean Spirits watch

over you" he said as he embraced his daughter. After Zuko said his goodbyes to Uncle Iroh Hackoda pulled him aside and said "Take

good care of my daughter Prince Zuko." "I will" Zuko promised.

"Hey where are you guys going without me?" came the sudden yell of Sokka. "Weren't you listening?" Kattara impatiently snapped. "I'm

not deaf you know" Sokka smirked. "I just wanted to know if I could come along?" "Well hurry up then!" Kattara snapped again but she

was smiling when she said it. "Were coming too!" Toph and Haru shouted in unison. "Does anyone else want to slow us down?" asked

Zuko sarcastically. Just before they were finally ready to go Zuko had a small conference with Hackoda, Iroh, and the rest of the group.

"Head towards the Fire Nation, we'll meet up with you as soon as possible. Don't do anything that may give you away. We're going

toend this war." With those last words spoken they ventured off to find Aang.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**_A Lesson With an Old Instructor_**

After Aang had suddenly flown off he found the most remote location high up in the mountains. It was lonely and it was cold, but he did

not want to be around anybody at the moment. The only company that he had was Appa and Momo who had followed him after he had

left. Aang had been gone for over a week but he was still very upset with Kattara and Zuko. "Kattara" Aang became angry just thinking

about her. "How could she do this to me? After all I've done for her."Aang was so upset that he had hardly eaten anything or slept much

since his departure. After going so long without food and rest, Aang was exhausted and fell into a very deep sleep. While he was sleeping

he was greeted in a dream by an old friend and teacher. It was none other than the Air Monk Gyatso."It's good to see you Aang after all

these years." Said Gyatso smiling benignly at Aang. Aang ran up to his old friend and embraced. "Gyatso what are you doing here?" Aang

asked. "You need help Aang and I have come to give it to you.""What are you talking about?" Aang inquired. "You are allowing your

feelings to control you, instead of you controlling your feelings. As long as you allow your emotions to dominate your actions you will

never be able to defeat the Fire Lord; and all will be lost."

"Why do I have to have the responsibility of saving the world and maintaining balance?" Aang asked defiantly. "Because you are the

Avatar, and it is your sacred duty Aang." said Gyatso calmly."I never wanted the responsibility of being the Avatar!" Aang shouted. "Ever

since I was told I was the Avatar no one wanted to be around me. Everyone treated me differently. I just want to live a normal life." "I

never treated you any differently." said Gyatso as calmly as before. "I know" said Aang remembering how Gyatso was the only person

who let him be a kid for as long as possible while the other Monks were forcing Aang to skip into adult hood and become the next

Avatar.

Aang's anger and depression suddenly snapped back. "You were the only one who never treated me any differently." Aang said

sadly."All my friends that I have ever had abandoned me, even Kattara and Sokka." "You think that just because she fell in love with the

Fire Lord's son that she doesn't love you? She loves you and she will always love you. In fact she and the others are searching for you

right now." "I don't want to talk to them" said Aang savagely. "What would you rather do? Stay up here all by yourself, or be with your

friends?" Gyatso rhetorically asked. Aang sighed and though he didn't want to admit it he knew Gyatso was right. "Now that this is

settled" said Gyatso as if a meeting that they were having had finally come to an end. "There is something else that I have come to discuss

with you." Really, what is it?" asked Aang becoming his naturally inquisitive self. "I have come to discuss the end of your training." "The

end of my training?" Aang asked."Yes Aang I have brought someone with me that you have previously met." "He is going to help you

complete the training that you have started."

With that Gyatso disappeared and Aang awoke to see a face staring into his own. He jumped up startled until he realized who it was. It

was Jeong Jeong Aang's first Fire Bending Teacher. "Are you ready to complete your training?" Jeong Jeong asked quietly "Yes" said

Aang breathlessly. He was still in shock that Jeong Jeong had found him here. "Even if what I tell to do is very boring and you cannot see

it's purpose?" asked Jeong Jeong even more quietly. "Yes" Aang replied again. "Good, because we have so much to do and very little

time in which to do it. The return of Sozin's Comet is near; and once it arrives and the Fire Lord and his armies have harnessed it's power

all hope will be lost." "I know" sighed Aang. "Well this knowledge had not prompted you to finish your training any sooner!"shouted

Jeong Jeong suddenly. "Enough talk, your training begins now. And this time do exactly as I say. Do you understand?" "Yes, uh sir." said

Aang nervously. "I hope so, let's begin. We will start from the very beginning." said Jeong Jeong. Aang sighed and got into his stance


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

**_The Birth of a New Heir; and the Hatching of a Coup _**

The birth of Princess Azula and her husband's new baby was celebrated by everyone in The Fire Nation; everyone that is except Azula

her self. "Now I have to take care of an annoying little brat." She complained to her self. The new baby was a boy which made Azula

even more upset. Males were favored over females; but Azula would have preferred to have had a baby girl. "Men" she thought

scathingly to her self. "The whole bunch of them are incompetent fools. They rely on brute force to get what they want. Women are

better. We don't need brawn we have our wits. We're craftier, more cunning The administration of government should be left to us. To

me! The day when I will no longer need the help of those blundering idiots cannot come soon enough!"

Azula had long been dreaming of the day when she would be crowned Empress of The Fire Nation. She knew that her Father had made

the right decision when he stripped her pathetic brother of his birthright; and gave it to her. She was her father's perfect child. She could

imagine that his only regret was that she was female instead of male. She scoffed at the ridiculous notion that men were better than

women; that women were supposed to be subservient. When she had her way there would be many and far reaching changes. Azula

knew that the only reason she would eventually have this opportunity was because her father had murdered his father. Azulon her

Grandfather was going to pass his line down to Iroh the eldest yet weaker son. She knew that Ozai was a better ruler. He ruled the nation

with an iron fist; and he was expanding the empire. Soon all this and more would be hers.

Fire Lord Ozai was the only man that Azula had any respect for; yet she couldn't wait for him to die so she could rule. Azula knew that it

would probably be many more decades before her father died. She would be old by then; the thought of waiting that long to rule was

agony. She needed to come with a plan to get her father out of the way so she could take his place. "But how?" she asked her self

"how?" Her grandfather Azulon was old when he was murdered; so the people were willing to accept his sudden and mysterious death.

Azula knew that she didn't have the luxury that her father had. She had to think of a suitable plan; and then she would have to wait for the

perfect moment to put her plan into action. So for now she would have to watch and wait. She didn't know how long she would have to

wait; and she didn't know whom she could trust to help her with this scheme.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN__**

Zuko's Dream

Kattara suddenly awoke from her sleep; she had heard a strange sound and even in her slumber

she could not ignore it. It didn't take her long to discover where the sound was coming from. It

was Zuko he was mumbling incoherently; upon further investigation he was talking in his sleep.

The others had heard him too and were watching him, too curious and stupefied to do anything

else. Zuko's mumbling suddenly turned into perfectly spoken words and sentences. It soon

became clear that in his dream he was having a conversation with somebody. "Those soldiers

love and defend this nation, how can you betray them like that?" Zuko began, it appeared that he

was objecting to some kind of military plan. Kattara remembered when Zuko had told her about

how he got his scar. That was bad enough, but it was nothing compared to listening to him relive

his worst experience in his entire life. Suddenly Zuko's voice changed, it was a horrible and

dangerous voice one that was filled with ice and fire at the same time. Kattara knew who the

voice must be, it must be Zuko's father Fire Lord Ozai.

The others had looks of fear and mystification on their faces. Hearing and watching Zuko

switch roles in his sleep was terrifying. "Prince Zuko" the new voice began "how dare you show

such blatant disrespect; and in my war room. There is only one way to settle this; you must duel

in an Agni Kai." The voice switched back to Zuko's "I am not afraid. I will fight." The voice

suddenly switched to Iroh's "Prince Zuko you promised me you would not speak out!" "I'm sorry

Uncle, but I just couldn't listen to that horrible plan." "I agree with you Prince Zuko, but you

should know better than to object in front of the Fire Lord." "Father is only following Protocol, I

will be just fine Uncle." "I hope so Prince Zuko, I really hope so." Zuko whispered sadly in his

Uncle's voice. Zuko's voice and face suddenly changed from confidence to terror. "Father please,

I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart I'm sorry I spoke out of turn." "You will fight

for your honor." "I am your loyal son, I meant you no disrespect." "Rise and fight Prince Zuko"

Tears were streaming down Zuko's face now; and he was sobbing loudly. "I will not fight you."

"You will learn respect and suffering shall be your teacher." Suddenly there came the most blood

curdling scream any of them had ever heard; it sounded as though Zuko was in horrific pain; and

he was.

Suddenly Zuko bolted upright the scream still on his lips. He looked around gasping and feeling his

face for the burn; but it wasn't there. Zuko finally realized that everybody was staring at him.

"What are you looking at?" he almost shouted. "You, obviously." Sokka shouted back. Zuko

stomped off. Kattara was afraid to go near him; but she felt like she had to be follow him.

To comfort him. Kattara waited ten minutes before she ventured near Zuko. "Zuko?" Kattara

asked tentatively. When Zuko didn't answer Kattara sighed sadly and was about to go when

Zuko spoke. "How could he do that to me? How could he turn away his only son?" Zuko asked

more to himself than Kattara. "I don't know why anybody would do that to their child." Kattara

answered. "And then on top of that he tricks me into believing that he actually wanted me back;

and that he was sorry for what he did to me. He sent Azula to apologize. And I believed her, that

power hungry bitch. Uncle was smart, he didn't trust my father. He tried to warn me, but I was

too happy to listen to his depressing words. I got upset and insulted him. He was my real father

even though I wasn't his son; but he treated me well even though I didn't always treat him with

the respect that he deserves."

"Kattara" Zuko began. "Yes Zuko?" Kattara answered. "I remember when you told me how you

lost your mother. I haven't told you this but I also know what it feels like to lose a mother."

Kattara listened intently while Zuko told her the story. Kattara was shocked when Zuko revealed

that Iroh was supposed to be the Fire Lord; and that Ozai had tried to convince his father to give

him the birth right. She was visibly upset when Zuko told her that his mother vanished but not

before saying goodbye and telling him "everything that I have done, I have done for you. Never

forget that I love you; and never forget who you are." And Kattara became angry when she heard

that Azula had taunted Zuko about their mother missing and that their grand father Fire Lord

Azulon was dead. Zuko's mother sacrificed herself for her son; could any mother have a love

greater than that. After the story Kattara could not speak for a few moments. When she finally

could the words were strained "I've always hated the Fire Nation for killing my mother; and for

slaughtering so many innocent people. It ---- it is an ironic tragedy that you have become a victim

of your own nation's warmongering. I lost my mother, but I still have a father who loves me and

my brother. We've got to fight back; and we've got to fight hard." "Believe me we will; and I will

not surrender to him this time." Zuko said bitterly.

After many moments of silence Zuko voiced a concern that he had for long time. "Kattara, what if

I become like my father and do that to my children?" "Zuko the fact that you are afraid of that

happening is proof that you are not going to be like your father. You are your own man, you are

not your father. Do you understand!" "Your right! I'm not like him." Zuko said more to himself

then to Kattara. "Of course your not! Now lets get some sleep." "I'm not tired" Zuko said. "Well

then what are you going to do?" Kattara asked. In answer Zuko grabbed Kattara, pulled her

close and kissed her passionately and aggressively on the lips. Kattara melted in his arms and

kissed just as passionately back. When they were done Zuko said "I no longer need my father's

love. I've got you, I've got my Uncle; and I still have my mother's memory. I've got everything I

need." "Well we don't have everything we need; we've still got to find Aang remember." "Your

right" Zuko said. "It's kind of funny actually." "What's funny?" Kattara asked. "I'm looking for the

Avatar and I don't intend to capture him." "I guess that is funny." Kattara said; and then they

kissed again.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

_**The Training Is Complete**_

After many weeks and almost two months of training Jeong Jeong had finally pronounced that Aang's training was complete. "You have

done well, young Avatar. You have completed your training." Jeong Jeong said solemnly. "Really that's great!" said Aang throwing up his

hands in celebration. "However" said Jeong Jeong, and Aang stopped in mid-cheer; "There are still many more advanced Fire Benders

than you! But because you are the Avatar; and for the sake of time I deem you ready to complete your mission and restore balance to

this world." Aang slowly let down his hands, Jeong Jeong had delivered Aang a back handed compliment; and Aang didn't know how to

respond.

Jeong Jeong started up again as if there had been no pause. "The Fire Nations 'Darkest Day' is fast approaching, this is the day when

there will be a solar eclipse and all fire benders will be temporarily stripped of all their powers. Not far behind is the return of Sozin's

Comet. Your window of opportunity is shrinking quickly; you must strike soon if you are going to restore balance to the world. If I were

you I would get moving quickly." With these last words Jeong Jeong stood up and began to walk away. "Wait, where are you going?"

Aang asked. "Where I am going is none of your concern!" "You're leaving me after all this!" Aang asked incredulously at Jeong Jeong's

back. "I am not leaving you; I will be with you even if you can't see me." "That doesn't even make sense!" Aang shouted. Jeong Jeong

did not respond. "Fine be that way, I don't need you!" Aang shouted. This of course was a lie; Aang knew that he would need all the

help he could get when he faced the Fire Lord.

Aang sighed sadly, picked up his staff and set off to find Kattara; and his other friends. It took Aang nearly all day to find his friends; even

flying on Appa hadn't made the searching any easier. Aang was tired by the time he managed to locate his friends; but when he finally

managed it his energy was restored. The only person Aang wasn't happy to see was Zuko. For the sake of Kattara he would try to be

nice to him, even if it took all his resolve to do it. Aang landed on the ground; and ran up to the group shouting. They were all shocked to

finally see him again after such a long time. Aang ran up and hugged Kattara who gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh well" thought Aang

"this isn't as good as having her feel about me the same way I do; but I'm not going to complain." Aang ran up to Sokka and hugged him.

Sokka roughly pushed him away and jokingly told him to stop acting mushy. Aang then went to see Toph who asked "Where'd you go

twinkle toes?" "It's a long story I'll tell you later." When he finally got to Haru, Haru smiled and hugged him but didn't say anything.

Aang totally ignored Zuko which was just fine with the Prince; but Kattara wasn't going to let them walk away from each other without

making up. "Apologize Zuko, after all you were the one who started this." "I did apologize." Zuko said stiffly. "You apologized to me, not

to Aang." "Do I have too?" Zuko asked as if he was a little boy complaining to his mother about a chore he didn't want to do. Kattara

just glared at him as if to say "You're going be very sorry if you don't" Zuko caught the meaning in her eyes and gulped. Zuko stared at

the ground and barely whispered "I'm sorry." Aang who was clearly enioying that Zuko was being forced to apologize; asked "What was

that? I couldn't hear you." "Say it louder and like you mean it!" Kattara hissed. Zuko was getting very red in the face; a fact which was

making it hard for Aang to stifle a laugh. Zuko glanced at Kattara who was beginning to look even more menacing; and said only a bit

louder "I'm sorry." "Tell him what you are sorry for." Kattara commanded sharply. With a huge sigh Zuko said "I'm sorry that I taunted

you when you were training; it wasn't right and I should have acted like a grown man instead of a bully." "Now Aang" said Kattara kindly

accept his apology. "Zuko apology accepted; I forgive you." Zuko heaved a sigh of relief and began to walk away; when Kattara said

sharply "Not yet Zuko, I want you and Aang to hug each other." Zuko sighed very loudly and was about to say "It was hard enough to

apologize; now you want me to do that." Luckily he managed to keep his thoughts to himself. "What?" Aang shouted, "Why do we have

to hug?" "Because Aang," Kattara said calmly "anyone can say they're sorry. I want you two to mean that you are sorry. Anyway what's

the point of being on the same side if you can't be friends; or at least get along with your team mates?" Both Zuko and Aang knew that

Kattara was right; but didn't want to admit it. They walked up slowly to each other as if each of their legs were made of lead and hugged

each other. It all happened so fast that when they let go; you couldn't tell that they had hugged at all. "Oh well" thought Kattara "I

suppose I may have asked for too much. Now it's time for some positive reinforcement." Zuko thank you for apologizing too Aang, I

know it was difficult for you." As an added bonus she kissed Zuko on the cheek.

"Now let's get going" Kattara said suddenly "We have a long way to go to get to the Fire Nation." "It's finally happening" thought Zuko

"I'm finally going home. I only wish that it was too get my fathers love; instead of taking his throne; and probably his life." Zuko thought

sadly. With that they were off to confront the Fire Lord; and end the war.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN__**

Going Home

The journey to the Fire Nation was not something anybody was looking forward too. Even Prince

Zuko who had dreamed of returning home ever since he had been banished was not happy about it.

He was in a bad mood, and Kattara had a feeling that she knew what the reason was. That night,

she and Zuko went off by themselves. Kattara could tell that Zuko was still dealing with his anger

and his sadness over what had happened to him. She wanted to help him, but she didn't know how.

Zuko had mixed feelings, not only about his father and returning home; but also about opening up

too Kattara. Her presence there was soothing to him; but it was also abrasive in a strange way.

When Kattara was around, Zuko felt compelled to reveal what he was keeping inside. He was tired

of feeling this way; he just wanted to forget about what had happened and move on. Unfortunately

that seemed impossible, there were just some wounds that could not be healed.

Kattara and Zuko were sitting silently on the ground side by side. Neither of them felt like talking to

each other, the silence was speaking for them. Though they thought they were alone, they were

being spied upon by Aang and the others. After many moments of silence Kattara asked "how did

we end up together Zuko?" "I've been wondering that myself" Aang whispered. "Yeah me too" said

Sokka quietly. "Shush!" hissed Toph and Haru. Zuko who had remained silent thought that he heard

something, he strained his ears to hear what was going on; but eventually decided that it was

nothing. He thought for a few more moments before he answered "I don't really know how we

were brought together. I had been searching for the Avatar two years before-" Kattara suddenly cut

him off "Why don't you just say his name?" she asked. "Fine" Zuko said. He didn't really know

what the big deal was, nor did he care; but he decided to accommodate her. "I had been searching

for Aang two years before I met you. Because the search for him had been consuming my every

waking moment; I was easily able to push you to the back of my mind. During the long goose chase

though I had plenty of time to think about you. Even though your beauty, and your tenacious yet

caring nature enthralled me; I was so obsessed with capturing him that I tried to force my mind to

stop thinking about you. I was trying to convince myself that any feelings that I had towards my

enemies were my weakness. After it became apparent to me that my father would never want me

back; I began to think about you even more. I began to wonder what it felt like to have friends and

people who cared about me. The only people that have ever cared about me are my uncle and my

mother." Aang, Sokka, Toph and Haru were fighting to keep quiet. They could hardly stand to hear

this talk, but at the same time they couldn't resist to stay and listen.

"Kattara, why did you fall in love with me? I mean you have a lot of admirers. The Avatar, that one

earth bender, and who knows how many else." "Well" said Kattara a little embarrassed. " I did have

a crush on Aang and Haru before you and I really got to know each other. I think of Aang as a cute

and sweet kid." Aang groaned at these words; but Kattara and Zuko heard nothing. "And Haru and

I went on our own separate ways before we had too much time to spend together. Any way Aang

and I did have a romantic relationship although it was kind of short." Aang knew what she was

talking about; and wished that it hadn't ended so fast. "It all began when we got trapped in this cave

called 'The Cave of Two Lovers'; and the only way to get out was to solve this riddle that said

'love burns brightest in the dark.' I came up with this plan to kiss him to see what would happen.

We almost got into a fight over it, because I thought Aang thought it was stupid. Any way our

candles went out; and Aang and I kissed. As soon as we kissed the ceiling and the walls of the cave

lit up with luminescent crystals that were impossible to see with the light. The crystals led us out of

the cave, and that was when we knew the answer to the riddle. I even had a crush on this rebel

fighter named Jet who was planning to destroy a village occupied by the Fire Nation. Sokka

discovered the plan and saved the villagers. After I found out what Jet was going to do, I froze him

to a tree."

"Zuko did you ever have any crushes?" "No not really. I didn't really know anybody. The only girls

that I knew besides my sister were her friends Ty Lee and Mai." At the mention of Azula and her

friends Aang and the rest of the group made faces of disgust. "Ty Lee was kind of cute though"

Sokka said. He was then rudely quieted by the others.

"We're very different people" Zuko finally concluded. "According to our peoples customs we

shouldn't be together." "I know" said Kattara; "but it's not fun to follow the rules all the time.

Besides if we successfully end this war, then our being together and loving each other despite our

differences will help the rest of the nations look past each others differences; and bring about

peace." "Perhaps" said Zuko thoughtfully. "On the other hand our being together may infuriate the

people of our nations; and fail to achieve peace. I know that many of The Fire Nation's military

personnel, especially the high ranking officers are going to want my head for this; especially if we get

married. What would happen if I manage to successfully wrestle the throne from my Father; only to

have to abdicate because of a rebellion? Then the Fire Nation would be without a leader; and

anybody who managed to gain control may start the war again.

"Nobody knows what will happen in the future" Kattara said. "All we can do is hope for the best;

and prepare for the worst. You need to look on the bright side of things more often Zuko." "I know"

said Zuko; "but you can't blame me can you?" "No I can't" said Kattara. "We really should get

some sleep; because tomorrow is going to be along day." "But I'm not tired" said Zuko. "Neither

am I" said Kattara; and then they began to kiss.

"UGH!" shouted Aang and the others. "What are you guys doing here?" snapped Kattara.

"Keeping you two out of trouble!" Sokka shouted back. "I'm a full grown women and a master

water bender, I can handle myself!" Kattara snapped again. Kattara stomped off and huffily

crammed herself into her sleeping bag; though she was so upset she couldn't sleep. Zuko who had

turned red in the face from embarrassment silently walked off into the wilderness; and didn't return

until dawn. " I hope you are all happy!" Kattara snarled. "Yeah were very happy" said Sokka and

he promptly fell asleep. "Sorry Kattara" Aang said. Kattara huffed loudly; and rolled over. Aang

sighed and stared at the starry sky. It was some time before he fell asleep; and soon after that it was

time to wake up.

I know that this is the gooiest and mushiest chapter I have written so far. I know that many of you will probably feel like barfing when you read this; but I felt like I had to explain how Zuko and Kattara got to be together "in their own words." I also felt it necessary for Zuko to be nervous about how people would react when they knew that he and Kattara were in love. For all those action junkies out there the next chapters are going to be full to bursting so don't worry.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN__**

The Plan of Attack

Though Zuko was upset and embarrassed about what had happened last night; being spied upon

while he was with Katara. He had to admit that if the incident had not forced him to retreat into

solitude; he never would have been able to formulate a plan to get into the Fire Nation and

confront the Fire Lord. The plan was simple and dangerous. Zuko would present the Avatar to his

father; and while everybody was busy celebrating he and the rest of the group would strike. Most

unfortunately he had to offer the rest of the group including Katara as prisoners along with the

Avatar in order to make the ruse convincing.

In order to make it seem like he really had captured the Avatar and his friends; Zuko would have

Hakoda and his Water Tribe Warriors act like pirates and bounty hunters who had helped him

capture and deliver the Avatar. There were so many ways that this plan could backfire; and since

it was Zuko who would be putting everyone in danger it would be Zuko who had to keep them

safe. If anybody got hurt, especially Katara Zuko would never be able to forgive himself; and

neither would anybody else. The hardest part of the plan right now would be presenting it. Zuko

didn't like the plan; and he knew that nobody else would either.

As expected when Zuko told everyone the plan he received many objections. "You expect us to

go along with this plan; and march straight into the heart of the Fire Nation and meet Ozai face to

face?" Sokka asked incredulously. "You can't put Aang and the rest of us in this much danger!"

Katara declared. "I'd have to face him sooner or later" Aang said resignedly. "And this may be

the best way to defeat him and end this war." Seeing Aang determined to meet his fate no matter

what it may be startled everyone including Zuko. The silence was finally broken by Sokka who

asked "How do we know this plan isn't just to get us to go along with you to our doom? How do

we know you aren't really going to give us to the Fire Lord?" Fire immediately lit up in Zuko's

eyes; and he said very heatedly "despite what you may think I have a certain code of honor that I

will never break. I will not leave any of you at the mercy of my Father. I will not give up

everything that I have gained just to get what my Father never gave me. You can trust me on

this." "Well I don't trust you!" Sokka shouted. Sokka and Zuko were staring daggers at each

other until Katara stopped them. "STOP RIGHT NOW!" she shouted. "We're not going to end

this war if we're fighting with each other." "Sokka if Aang thinks that Zuko's plan might work

then we may as well try it." "Okay, fine, whatever." Sokka said with an angry snort. "Now that

this is settled let's get moving." said Katara. They set off, hoping against hope that this plan

would work. So many things could go wrong; and the world could not afford their failure.


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY__**

The Fire Nation's Darkest Day

"Curses!" Fire Lord Ozai muttered to himself. "The worst day in Fire Nation history has

returned. I'm sure glad that after today, we won't have to endure another solar eclipse for a long

time. If the other nations were to attack us now, we would surely be doomed. However I only

have to wait until Sozin's Comet returns; and then I will end this war and rule an empire that will

last for the ages. After the comet's return nothing will stop me."

Ozai satisfied that his dynasty would last forever indulged himself with a small chuckle;

something he hadn't done for many months. Ever since the return of "The Avatar" military

exploits that should have gone down in the history books as effortless victories were instead

reduced to nothing but humiliating failures. His traitorous brother and his disgraced son hadn't

helped things either; but no matter they were just minor annoyances that would be swatted and

then soon forgotten. Ozai chuckled again, he was going to win he knew it. Though he had

suffered defeats in many battles, he would ultimately win the war. The idea of losing had never

even crossed his mind; and if it had he would have laughed it off.

"Oh no!" groaned Sokka. "What's the matter now?" asked Kattara though she really didn't care.

"What's the matter? What's the matter? The Fire Nation's Darkest Day has come, and before we

could strike. Our chance of attacking while all Fire Benders have lost their power has come and

gone. The return of Sozin's Comet is next, we only have one shot, and now we've lost a very

important edge against the Fire Nation." Complained Sokka, even more loudly than usual.

"Put a rock in it Sokka, or I'll do it for you!" Toph said quite rudely. Kattara giggled and slapped

Toph's hand. Sokka stared at the two girls dumfounded. "Fine!" he said "if stopping the tyranny

of The Fire Nation isn't important to you; and you'd rather live as slaves or die then I'll stop

talking. But don't come crying to me after all this is over!" "I thought I told you to shut up!" said

Toph picking up a huge rock and tossing it up and down in her hands. Sokka's mouth

immediately clamped shut and he didn't say anything more; but that didn't stop him from having

a very sour look on his face. Nor did it stop him from grumbling under his breath. "Ahh!" Said

Kattara and Toph together "silence never sounded so good." Though Aang, Zuko, and Haru

didn't say anything they had slight smiles cross their faces, indicating approval of Toph's and

Kattara's actions.

Finally Aang broke the silence saying "Don't worry Sokka, just because our time is ticking away

and we only have one chance to save the world; we have something the Fire Nation doesn't

have." "What's that?" asked Sokka grumpily. "We have me." said Aang smiling. Sokka

grumbled some more, and Kattara jokingly chastised Aang saying "Don't get to full of yourself."

"I was just joking" said Aang feigning indignation, and then everybody laughed. "We need to

think positively. Pessimism is for losers and we want to be winners." said Kattara more seriously.

"I'll be optimistic after we've won." grumbled Sokka. "So will I" Zuko agreed.

The group kept on walking, though they hated to admit it Sokka was right. Now was not the time

for joking, they could not make mistakes. The fate of the world was on their shoulders and they

had to be careful not to drop it. Hopefully they would defeat the Fire Lord; and then they would

have the rest of their lives to relax. Unfortunately they could not leave anything to hope or

chance.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

**_The Trap is Sprung_**

While the group was heading towards the Fire Nation they were being followed. They had no idea

just how much danger they were in. The stalkers had been waiting for the perfect time to strike; and

now was that time. The Avatar and his friends were almost into Fire Nation territory. The stalkers

wanted to wait until they were close, because then it would be less work and less risk for them to

deliver the the Avatar and his friends to the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord would be pleased, his

dishonored son had allied himself with The Avatar; and not only that but he was romantically

involved with a water bending whore. The only fugitive left to catch was the Fire Lord's traitorous

brother Iroh.

The predators waited for the group to fall asleep before they attacked. When they finally did, it was

with devastating efficiency that only came from years of training. Before the Avatar and the rest

knew what hit them, they were shot with darts that were full of enough poison to sink them into a

state of living death for at least three days. That was more than enough time to deliver this bunch to

Fire Lord Ozai. They were an elite team, and this would surely cement their status as such.

The Fire Lord would honor them above all others, he would grant them anything they wanted. He

would trust them more then he trusted his own daughter. "We have them now!" The leader of the

group hissed triumphantly. "After a century of searching, The Avatar is now the prize of The Fire

Lord; and the trophy of our nation." After a brief pause to savor the moment, the leader shouted

to his men "let's get going! We don't want to waste any time delivering our gifts to the Fire

Lord."


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

__

**Zuko and Ozai's Rematch**

Three and one-half days later Zuko finally woke up. He didn't know where he was, or even who

he was. All he knew was that he felt horrible, his stomach hurt, his head hurt, everything hurt.

For a few moments he couldn't even see, but he could hear; and what he heard scared him to

death. "Glad to see you are finally awake Prince Zuko" said a voice dripping with icy sarcasm

and hatred. Zuko's life flashed so suddenly before his eyes that it felt like his head had been hit

with a ton of bricks. He knew who he was now, and he knew who was speaking to him, but that

didn't improve the situation; it only made it worse. Zuko tried to get up, but felt so nauseous that

he fell back down. Zuko felt shackles clinging tightly to his wrists, and discovered that

he was chained to a wall; he then realized that his legs were shackled as well. He struggled,

but still being very weak he didn't put up much resistance against his bonds.

"Are you comfortable in your suite?" asked a female voice. "Hello yourself Azula" said Zuko

bitterly. "I just love family reunions" said another familiar voice. "Admiral Zhao" Zuko spat out

the name as if it left a bad taste in his mouth. "Actually I am The Grand Vizier now" said Zhao

gloatingly, "I'm the second most powerful man in your father's empire." "Congratulations" said

Zuko sarcastically.

Zuko decided it was time to dispense with the small talk, "where are the others?" he demanded.

"They are right here with us" said Fire Lord Ozai; "except The Avatar. He is still sleeping safe

and sound in his own private room." "You mean you're keeping him in a drugged stupor so that

he won't make any disturbances." Ozai didn't answer, but he didn't have to; Zuko knew the

truth. "You know, you wouldn't have us here if our captors hadn't tranquilized us so that we

wouldn't have any choice but to come quietly." "That doesn't matter" said Ozai leaning down to

stare his son in the face; "what matters is that we have all of you right here right now."

Ozai gave a signal, and Zuko felt a jolt of dread in his stomach when he saw Kattara and the

others. Ozai suddenly grabbed Kattara and roughly steered her towards Zuko's cell so that they

could see directly into each others eyes. Kattara saw hatred, bitterness, sadness, and fear. Zuko

saw fear and strangely a brave determination.

"Your girl friend is very pretty." said Ozai lightly caressing her face with his index finger.

Kattara cringed away, not from fear, but from disgust. "You don't like compliments?" asked

Ozai with a wicked chuckle. "Not from you, I don't!" said Kattara fiercely. Ozai chuckled again,

and then suddenly he punched her as hard as he could knocking her to the ground. Kattara didn't

let out a sound, though that punch hurt her like hell. Zuko and Sokka however could not restrain

themselves. "DAMMIT! LEAVE HER ALONE!"Zuko bellowed. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Sokka

roared. Ozai chuckled again and said quietly "I'd like to see you try," he then set Sokka on fire

from a blast of his hand. Sokka screamed in pain, and fell to the ground; luckily he managed to

put it out by rolling on the ground. Azula and Zhao then took turns kicking Sokka in the stomach

and the back. Sokka moaned in pain and curled up in a fetal position. Kattara shot up "LEAVE

MY BROTHER ALONE YOU MONSTERS!" she screamed through tears.

Ozai walked up and suddenly planted a fierce kiss on Kattara's lips. Kattara struggled for a

moment before pushing him away, wiping her mouth with a look of disgust and utmost loathing.

"AAGHHHH!" screamed Zuko straining and struggling with all his might; as if he was a caged

platypus-bear. Grand Vizier Zhao strode up to Toph and Haru who had thus far remained silent.

"Don't you two have anything to say?" Toph looked Zhao directly in the eyes; even though she

was blind and quietly declared "All I have to say is that it doesn't matter what you do to us; The

Avatar will set things right." Zhao laughed and retorted "You stupid little girl, nothing can stop The

Fire Nation now! Not even the Avatar." Zhao then moved on to Haru. "What about you?"

Haru didn't answer, he just stared directly into Zhao's face and let his eyes do the talking.

Though Zhao tried to stay calm, something in Haru's look made him quite nervous.

Ozai suddenly broke the silence."Whom should I kill first Zuko?" He suddenly grabbed Kattara

by the hair and placed a fiery hot hand dangerously close to her face. "Should I kill her first? Or

should I kill her last?" "LEAVE HER ALONE!" shouted Zuko though his voice was quavering.

"You haven't answered my question." "I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE!" roared Zuko again. "I

have something special for you, after I'm done with them." "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO

WITH ME; JUST LEAVE HER ALONE!" "I'm not going to kill you, oh no. I'm going to leave

you alive." "What are you going to do?" asked Zuko feigning indifference; but Ozai could sense

the fear in his son's voice. "You're a coward, always have been and always will be. This is what I

will do to you. I will burn your face off, after I have dealt with them." "NOOOOO!" screamed

Zuko, "Let them go; and give me a chance to fight for my honor." "I already gave you a chance;

and you refused it!" "I WAS YOUR SON! YOUR LOYAL AND LOVING SON; AND YOU

TURNED ME AWAY!" cried Zuko as tears were coursing down his face. "Your pathetic" said

Azula scowling down at Zuko. "Come Darling, let's not waste any more time here." she said to

her husband. "I agree my love" said Zhao.

"I know what I'll do" said Ozai at last. "I'll kill your little sweet heart last. You will get to watch

me killing all your friends. I hope you like the performance because it will be the last thing you

will ever see." A fiery rage exploded inside of Zuko so suddenly it looked as though he had

literally exploded into a ball of flame. The intensity melted through the shackles and through the

bars of Zuko's cell. Ozai dropped Kattara and scrambled back with a plastered look of horror.

Kattara and the others scrambled to safety, this situation was getting too hot too handle and they

didn't want to wait around when it exploded in their faces. Zuko sent out a blast of fire so powerful

that though Ozai blocked it to the best of his ability, he was still bowled over. The heat was

unrelenting, Ozai could feel his skin beginning to burn, he would die soon if he couldn't find a way of

escape. Ozai caught Azula and Zhao in the corner of his eye, they were fighting to stay alive too.

Ozai hadn't anticipated this, his own son it appeared was powerful enough to defeat him. Zuko sent

out another blast, and this time there was nothing Ozai, Azula or Zhao could do to stop it. They

burst into flame, as they shrieked and ran around in pain their lives were being devoured. In a matter

of minutes there was nothing more of them then charred remains.

Slowly the fire that engulfed Zuko's body began to die down, it was some moments before it was

safe to go near him. Zuko stood stock still breathing rather harshly, Kattara and the others slowly

began to walk towards him. Kattara slowly placed her arms around Zuko to calm him down,

something she usually did for Aang after his Avatar State had been triggered. "I can't believe it, we

won" Sokka said with a look of utter surprise. "We can't celebrate yet, we have to find Aang; but

we don't know where he is." Kattara said. "I know how we can find out" said Zuko."Wait a

second" said Sokka your completely naked. "What?" asked Zuko. "It's true" said Kattara trying

hard to stifle a laugh along with the others. "Your clothes must have been burnt off during your

outburst. You need to get dressed first before we do anything." Zuko heaved a huge sigh of

embarrassment, he didn't know where to go to get a change of clothes. Fortunately Sokka had an

extra set of clothes, and tossed them to Zuko. He was about to get changed when Kattara noticed

something else."Zuko your hurt" "What are you talking about?" he asked her. "Look at your

wrists and ankles." "Those burns are from the shackles, they were heated to a super hot

temperature when I melted through them." "Doesn't it hurt?" Kattara asked astonished. "No, I must

of burned the skin so badly that it's dead." "We need to heal that right away." Kattara said

worriedly. "We can do that later" Zuko impatiently. "Besides not even you could heal this." "We

could try" said Kattara. "Yeah I guess we could, but first we need to find The Avatar." "Your right."

With that they went off for a second time to search for Aang.


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23__**

To The Rescue

"We need to hurry if we're going to find Aang." said Kattara worriedly. "If your afraid that any

soldiers are going to stop us, let me put your mind at ease." said Zuko. "I can handle anything

that comes our way." "Don't worry Kattara" said Sokka encouragingly. "If we were able to defeat

Fire Lord Ozai so easily, finding Aang should be a snap." Zuko had to fight back an urge to

correct Sokka, and tell him that they didn't do anything.

As they were walking they could hear a baby crying, Zuko, Sokka, and Haru wanted to keep

going; but Kattara and Toph wanted to go find out where the baby was. As they entered a room

they saw woman holding a little boy. When the woman discovered who was there she almost

shrieked in surprise. "Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" "That's none of your concern" said

Zuko shortly. "We heard a baby crying and we wanted to see it." said Kattara. "This is Princess

Azula's baby." said the woman. "I cannot permit you to be near him." "Princess Azula is dead, as

are Fire Lord Ozai, and Zhao." replied Zuko. "You killed your own Sister and Father!" shrieked

the woman in shocked outrage.

"They stopped being a part of my family a long time ago" said Zuko bitterly. "He is this baby's

only living relative." said Kattara. "Don't forget my Uncle" Zuko interjected. "Right, sorry" said

Kattara. "Even if Azula, her husband, and The Fire Lord are dead; I still will not let you near this

baby." "Why not?" asked Kattara. "Because I've been taking care of Prince Ozai for so long that

I could be his mother." "Prince Ozai?" said Zuko incredulously. "Yes, he was named after your

father." replied the woman. "What ever" said Zuko a little bit louder than necessary. "Come on

Kattara, let's go. I don't want to take care of a baby anyway." "Yeah let's get moving" Sokka

agreed. "How could you turn your back on your own family?" asked Kattara. "It's very simple"

said Zuko, and he proceeded to march out the door before Kattara stopped him. "Zuko this will

be good for you. It will teach you how to be a good father." "But I don't want to be a father."

complained Zuko. "Are you going to say that to me if I become pregnant and have your child?"

asked Kattara. Zuko was about to say something, but Kattara's glare froze him in his tracks.

With a huge sigh Zuko turned to the nanny of the baby and said "Let us take care of the baby, and

we'll keep you as his nanny. Now come with us." said Zuko resignedly. The woman obeyed.

"Where are we going?" asked the woman. "As I said before that is none of your business. All you

need to worry about is taking care of the new prince." said Zuko heatedly. "Man Kattara really

knows how to handle Zuko" whispered Sokka to Haru. They both snickered not bothering to

conceal their laughter. Zuko felt his face grow hot, but he ignored Sokka and Haru's belittling

comments. "Do you know where Aang is being held?" Sokka finally asked the woman. "You're

looking for the Avatar?" said the woman in surprise. "Prince Zuko your helping the Avatar

overthrow The Fire Nation!" shrieked the woman in outrage again. "If you want to stay as this

baby's caretaker I suggest you keep quiet!" snapped Zuko. "Okay" said the woman wilting under

Zuko's gaze.

Kattara felt that it was time to be nice to this new woman. "My name is Kattara, what is yours?"

"My name is Fai Wing said the lady stiffly. Kattara sensed the woman's mood and decided not to

press any farther. As they walked a little farther they came across the guard. Before the man

could even react Zuko had him around the throat, and said in a very deadly voice "Take us to the

Avatar, and I'll let you live." The man had no choice but to comply. He led them to Aang's cell,

it was being guarded by a few guards.

When they saw Zuko and the others, they were prepared to attack. Zuko placed a sword to his

hostage's throat. The other guards didn't even blink, "It is an honor to die in service of the Fire

Lord." Zuko was surprised, these men didn't know that their Lord, his daughter, and her husband

were dead. "No time to think about that now" thought Zuko to himself. Zuko knocked his

hostage unconscious with a blow from the flat of his blade. He proceeded to attack the other

guards, when suddenly chunks of wall and pillars suddenly flew out and into the skulls and backs

of the guards. Zuko looked around wildly to see what had happened until he realized that Toph

and Haru had just done Earth Bending. He gave them an approving nod before hurrying over to

the door, he fished around in the guards pockets for a few moments before he found the keys to

the cell's door. He unlocked the door and entered inside, it didn't take him long to cut the chains

tied around Aang. Aang was unsurprisingly unconscious, Kattara quickly used water-bending to

try to wake him up but it was no use.

Suddenly Fai Wing pushed Sokka and the others into cell. "You will all pay for this outrage!

Especially you Prince Zuko, you killed your own Father! By the way it shouldn't come as any

surprise that I defeated you so easily. All governesses of royalty are trained in stealth and Martial

Arts so that we can protect our charges.

She slammed the door, "Kattara freeze that door with your water bending!" Zuko ordered.

Kattara did as Zuko had told her, Zuko then did a flaming jump kick slamming the door to the

ground. Fai Wing turned around and then began to run, she didn't get far though because she got

caught by Sokka's boomerang. She fell to the ground, clutching the baby in her arms. "Sokka!"

Kattara shrieked "you could have hurt the baby?" "What?" Sokka countered "I couldn't let her

get away." Kattara breathed a huge sigh of relief when she heard the baby cry. She ran to the

baby and scooped him into her arms, within seconds the baby stopped crying and fell asleep. The

rest of the group looked at Kattara in shock and awe. "I'm just a natural I guess" she said

blushing.

"Come on let's get out of here" said Zuko who had Aang slumped over his shoulder. Toph and

Haru knocked a wall out of the Fire Lord's palace to make an exit. Sokka then used Aang's silent

Bison Whistle to call Appa, who came to get them in no time. They climbed on Appa's back and

soared off into the sky. Zuko would soon return to take his place on the Fire Nation Throne, but

not before the Avatar had fully regained consciousness and his powers.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

_**A Death Warrant Is Issued**_

Unsurprisingly the news that Fire Lord Ozai, his daughter Princess Azula, and her

husband Grand Vizier Zhao were all dead had traveled quite fast. War Minister Qing was

being briefed on the situation. He was now the leader of the Fire Nation, and he would

see to it that The Avatar and all his friends were executed. After the briefing War

Minister Qing sat silent for a few moments to collect his thoughts. "I want them dead,

and I want them dead now!" he roared. "Don't even waste your time trying to bring them

in alive, just kill them." After another moment of contemplation, War Minister Qing gave

a new order. "On second thought, try and bring Prince Zuko in alive. He will have

something special in store for him. But make sure you kill the others, especially The

Avatar." War Minister Qing went back to his own thoughts, "they will pay for this

outrage" he thought to himself. "This is far from over."


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE__**

The Long Road to Recovery; and the Short Road to Death

Things were not looking good for either Aang or Zuko. It had been over a week since Aang and

his friends had been plunged into a terrifying and death like drugged coma. The others had come

out of it, but Fire Lord Ozai had continuously pumped Aang full of the stuff to keep him in perpetual

sleep. Zuko had come down with a serious infection from the burns that he had inflicted on himself

when he suddenly exploded into a human fireball. He had a fever and he was delirious; and he was

always boiling in his own skin or freezing so badly that he shook uncontrollably. Kattara had for the

first time failed in her attempts to heal someone who was injured. She couldn't understand or

believe that this had happened; if she had been able to heal and restore Zuko's scarred face why

could she not heal him now?

After much thought about the situation, Kattara came to the conclusion that she was losing her

powers as a Water Bender because of the coming return of Sozin's Comet. "Dammit!" she thought to

herself, she was completely helpless. The only benders in the group now were Toph and Haru; and

while Kattara was glad that they had not lost their abilities she still wished she had hers.

Kattara gently caressed Zuko's and Aang's faces with her fingers. Zuko twitched and groaned at

her touch; Aang on the other hand gave no sign of life. The only way that they knew he was alive

was by watching his chest rise and fall with a slow and steady rhythm. Kattara sighed sadly, she

hated to see people in pain and suffering. Suddenly Zuko began mumbling, Kattara and the others

remembering Zuko's horrific dream where he switched roles between himself and his father listened

intently; but they couldn't hear what he was saying.

Zuko was back home, the home he had known when he was a boy and his mother was still alive.

Zuko was sitting out in one of the palaces many gardens, contemplating silently to himself. He was

suddenly but pleasantly interrupted when he saw his mother approaching him. Zuko sat still as a

stone, when he had finally collected his wits he ran up to his mother Princess Ursa and gave her the

embrace that he had been waiting for years to do. "What are----what are you doing here? What am

I doing here? Where are we?" "You know where we are" his mother replied with a smile. Zuko

embraced her again "This is home, but I don't understand how did we get here? "We are dead Zuko,

this is the afterlife" his mother told him with a smile that was both happy and sad. "Why did you leave

me? Where did you go?" Zuko asked while trying to hold back tears. "Your sister Azula was correct

when she told you that your Grand Father was going to force your Father to kill you as punishment

for his bold and in dishonorable plea for the throne; and for your Uncle Iroh's birthright. I sacrificed

myself for you, everything that I have done I have done for you" said his mother caressing his face. "I

love you too" sobbed Zuko.

"I've been watching you grow up and transition from being a boy to being a man" said his

mother. "I saw what your father did to you those years ago. What you did by speaking against

the general's plan was very brave. I wish that I could have been there for you, and I'm sorry that I

wasn't. "You don't have to apologize" "I know, but I feel like I have too." "You've done some

very bad things during the last few years" said his mother quite suddenly. She wasn't upset but

she had an expression of deep sadness. Zuko didn't know what to say, so he just hung his head in

shame. "You don't have to explain why you did those things, I understand. You wanted your

Father's love. You've also done some very honorable and noble things. I am so proud of you, you

helped The Avatar and you realized that sometimes you have to give up what you want or need

for others. I know that for most of your life fate has not been kind to you, but I know that you are

going to live a full and happy life. I wish I could meet that girl that you are with, she is so pretty and

she is perfect for you. I can't wait to see my grand children." Zuko and his mother shared

a few laughs at this statement. Finally his mother said I must be going Zuko and so should you.

"So soon! But I don't want to leave right now!" I don't want to us to leave either, but you need

to stay in the mortal world. Your time has not yet come, and I cannot journey back with you. I

wish we could stay longer but we must go our separate ways. We will see each other again, I

promise." With a last embrace and some tears shed Zuko and his mother said good-bye.

Zuko suddenly awoke in the embrace of Kattara. "Zuko!" Kattara sighed in relief. "How are you

doing?" she asked. "Considering that I just nearly died, I think I'm doing okay?" said Zuko

attempting to smile, but still being very weak achieved what looked like a grimace. Kattara knew

that he was joking and gave a tearful laugh. "How is Aang? Is he okay?" asked Zuko with

genuine concern. "No, but considering that both of you are fighters I think he will be okay." "He

still hasn't come out of the drugged sleep then?" "No" said Kattara sadly.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by a groan from Aang. "Aang!" cried Kattara

joyfully. "Hey Kattara" said Aang weakly. Kattara kissed Aang but he weakly tried to push her

off. "Kattara what are you doing? We have to go and face The Fire Lord." "But Aang, Fire Lord

Ozai is dead." "HOW?" said Aang attempting to sit up but Kattara pushed him back down.

"Zuko killed him as well as Princess Azula and Zhao." "How?" asked Aang again. "It's a long

story and the details don't matter, do they?" "No" said Aang smiling weakly. "Well now it's time

to be reunited with your friends. Hey everybody Zuko and Aang are finally awake!" Kattara

shouted joyfully.

Zuko and Aang were suddenly surrounded by Sokka and the others. They were bombarded

with many questions, none of which got answered. They were just happy to bask in the glow of

caring friends. This had a powerful impact on Zuko, the people who he had previously been

enemies with were now treating him like he was there friend. Zuko couldn't put into words how

this made him feel so he just stayed silent. After what seemed like forever, Zuko finally decided

that enough was enough. "I'm really tired, so I just want to go to bed." "I'm tired too" Aang agreed.

"We're not tired" said Sokka "were too exited about you guys recovering." "Well I am tired.

Good night" and with that Zuko turned over to go to sleep. However it was many hours before he

finally drifted off.


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

_**The Fire Nation's Tears of Fire**_

The time had come for the Fire Nation to observe not one but three funerals; and this time nobody

was miraculously coming back from the dead. War Minister Qing was taking command of the

recently leaderless Fire Nation. This was no small task, The War Minister was doing all he could to

keep up morale; and it was sapping him. He would be presenting eulogies for the Fire Lord, his

Daughter and his Son-In Law. He hoped that his speech in their honor would rekindle the dying

flames of The Fire Nation's national spirit. War Minister Qing stepped onto a platform to present

his speech. Fire Lord Ozai, Princess Azula, and Grand Vizier Zhao were behind him in ornate and

intricately hand carved golden caskets. They were going to be cremated as was The Fire Nation's

custom of sending off its dead.

"Citizens of our great nation, as you are all aware The Royal Family was tragically and suddenly

stolen away from us. It is a bitter irony that they were taken by a former member, The Fire Lord's

disgraced and dishonored son, the damned and cursed Prince Zuko. He and The Fire Lord's

brother are the only frays of this long and glorious line. Citizens I am here to tell you that in spite of

this tragedy we will not be hindered in our glorious conquest of the other nations. The return of

Sozin's Comet is nigh! Let us fight as we have never fought before! Though The Fire Lord, his

beautiful daughter, and her legendary husband may be gone from our presence they will never leave

our thoughts and our hearts. Let us fight, conquer, and destroy all of the Fire Nation's enemies!"

At these words the throng that The War Minister was speaking too let out a roar that shook the

heavens. "I promise that we will capture and kill The Avatar along with all of his friends. They

cannot hide from us." Another roar from the crowd. "We will avenge our Leader's death and then

we will reign over the world for the rest of time." A third roar. "Enough talk, it is time for action!" At

these words the crowd of people dispersed arming themselves for what would surely be the final

battle before glorious victory.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN__**

The Beginning of The End

The news that Fire Lord Ozai and his bloodline had finally been destroyed was greatly received by

the other nations of the world. However their joy quickly turned to despair when they realized that

despite their leader's death, The Fire Nation was not relenting in it's century long conquest. "The

return of Sozin's Comet is almost upon us! When it finally comes The Fire Nation will be

unstoppable! We are doomed!" The peoples of the other nations were telling themselves. Others

were hopeful that everything would be all right. "The Fire Lord has been defeated; and his bloodline

has all but ended! The Fire Nation has no official leader. All we have to do now is unite against The

Fire Nation while they are still reeling from what has happened to them.

While this debate was raging all over the world, it was also taking place among Aang and his

friends. They had just reunited with Iroh, Hackoda, Shyu, and the others. Hackoda and his group of

warriors were pleased that Fire Lord Ozai was dead and his heiress and her husband were killed.

However they had bad news to report. "The Fire Nation is not giving up, in fact their bloodlust over

their leader's death has fueled their desire to conquer the rest of the free peoples of this world.

Sozin's Comet will be here at anytime, if we don't find a way they will succeed even with out their

beloved Fire Lord." At the end of Hackoda's draining message Aang and the others groaned

loudly. "We go out to meet them, we defeat them in battle after battle; but they just won't stop!"

Aang shouted in frustration. Aang sank to his knees and began to weep in frustration and despair.

Kattara walked over to Aang took him gently in her arms and whispered "Don't worry Aang no

matter what happens we will survive. You've gotten us out of plenty of near hopeless situations; and

you can get us out of this. Don't lose hope" "I'm tired of hoping, we beat them back and beat them

back; but they just won't quit! I'm tired of fighting! I know I'm the Avatar, but I'm tired of having

so much responsibility. I just wish I could go back in time and end this before it even started."

Kattara kissed Aang lightly on the lips. Though Aang appreciated this gesture he knew it wasn't out

of a romantic passionate love; but more of a motherly love. Aang sighed sadly.

Nearby Iroh was talking too Zuko. "I heard the news that you killed the Fire Lord and Princess

Azula" said Iroh sadly. Zuko didn't answer, half of him wished that his father and sister were still

alive. There was still a small naive part of Zuko that really believed given enough time they would

have accepted him back. "And Zhao, he is finally dead too. When I found out that he survived the

incident at The Siege of The North; I believed that Zhao may have had a supernatural presence

about him, there is nothing supernatural about him anymore." Zuko grunted incoherently at his

uncle's words. "Still" continued Iroh "at least we're not the only members left our severed family.

The newest member is so adorable." Iroh stopped just a moment to tickle Prince Ozai who giggled

happily. Zuko glared at his uncle, then at his nephew; and then gave a loud snort of disgust. "If I had

my way, he wouldn't be here." Zuko turned and walked away while Iroh gazed at him with a look

of pity and indignation. "How can my own nephew say such things" said Iroh soothingly too the

baby. "I'm sure he doesn't mean what he said, in time he will realize how much he loves and needs

you, just as you shall love and need him. Ahhh, I think it is past both our bedtimes. Come along little

Prince you and I both need our sleep."

Suddenly Aang got an idea. "I know how I'm going to defeat The Fire Nation." "What? How?"

everyone asked at once. "I'm not going to tell you " Aang answered resolutely. "This is something I

have to do on my own. If I tell you, you'll want to come with me; and I can't allow that. Aang

floated over to Appa and with a loud "Yip! Yip!" went soaring off to the sky. "Appa, I need you to

fly as fast as you can! Do you understand me?" Appa grunted in affirmation. "Good, the comet will

be here in a few days; and we will need to get to The Fire Nation before the comet arrives." Aang

then got into a cross-legged position on Appa and began to mediate. He would need all his

concentration and power to pull off this plan.

A few days later Aang and Appa finally made it to The Fire Nation. As soon as Aang saw the

mainland he said "Okay Appa I'm going down there; but your not coming with me. I need you to

stay in the sky out of harms way." With that Aang leapt off Appa's back and used his glider to fly

down to The Fire Nation's boat docks. The Fire Navy soldiers saw him coming out of the sky and

shouted in confusion to one another "Look up there! It's The Avatar! What is he doing?" After a

few moments an Officer approached his men and yelled "Stop gawking idiots and take him down!"

The men shot blasts at Aang who dodged them effortlessly. He landed on the docks and shouted "I

am here for your immediate and unequivocal surrender!" The officer and his men laughed. "You are

going to force us to surrender, how are you going to do that Avatar?" "If you don't stop this war I

will be forced to destroy you and The Fire Nation!" The soldiers laughed again. "You are too late

Avatar! Look the comet has finally come!" Aang turned around in shock "Oh no it can't be" he

whispered to himself.

During Aang's distraction the officer and his men fired. The blasts nearly struck Aang who dodged

them just in time. Aang was suddenly reminded of why he was here, why he had to do what he had

to do. Thoughts raced across his mind, thoughts of finding Gyatso's corpse and realizing he was the

last Airbender. Thoughts of Kattara and how much he loved her. Thoughts of The Fire Nation's

ruthless destruction of peoples lives. Aang was suddenly plunged into The Avatar State. "**I **

**WARNED YOU!**" he boomed his voice magnified many times over. He rose up into the air gusts

of wind circling around violently. The Fire Navy soldiers were blown back. The power that was

emanating from Aang was so extraordinary that it sent out a shock-wave which caused a tsunami of

unimaginable proportions to rise up out of the previously calm ocean. Aang stopped the tidal wave

before it broke, but paused it so that it seemed suspended in time. **"LAST CHANCE!" **"BRING

HIM DOWN MEN! BRING HIM DOWN" the officer shouted to his troops. The soldiers fired.

Their blasts of fire were amazingly enhanced by the return of the comet; but they were still no match

for the power of The Avatar. Aang released control of the monster wave and unleashed all of

nature's fury. The tidal wave roared through the Capital of The Fire Nation destroying all in it's

wake.

As Aang surveyed the destruction, he came out of The Avatar State. He fell into the cold water of

the ocean. The experience left him drained, he had no energy left in him. He sank into the water like

a stone. Fortunately Appa dove into the water and rescued his master. After the successful rescue

Appa and Aang flew back to rejoin their friends.

Across the other side of the world Kattara and the rest of Aang's friends watched in awe and

horror as the unimaginable glory of Sozin's Comet streaked across the sky. "Isn't it beautiful

Kattara?" Zuko asked quietly. "It is beautiful" Kattara half-heartedly agreed. "I hope Aang will be

okay." "He'll be fine" Sokka said. But even he didn't believe his own optimism.

It took no time at all for the news to spread that The Avatar had wiped out the Capital of The Fire

Nation. When Zuko heard the news he let out a scream of undescribable rage. "HE DESTROYED

MY COUNTRY!" he bellowed at the sky. Iroh though deeply saddened by the destruction of his

home land tried to calm his nephew "Prince Zuko many of our country men wanted us dead. We

had no country." Zuko turned to glare at his uncle, but said nothing because he knew his uncle was

right as always.

Aang returned a few days later exhausted and deeply depressed. As soon as he landed Zuko

attacked him "I'm the only Fire Bender left!" "Don't forget about me." Iroh interrupted. "That's not

true, there are still Fire Benders in other parts of the world. And besides I was the last Air Bender

one hundred years before you were the last Fire Bender so SHUT UP!" "AAGHHH!" Zuko

raged.

He was suddenly neck deep in quick sand. Toph had liquified the ground under his feet. "STOP

BOTH OF YOU!" she and Kattara screamed at the same time. Zuko and Aang both glared at each

other. Zuko's face was full of rage. Aang's expression was one of deep sadness. As Zuko looked

into Aang's eyes, he knew that though Aang hated The Fire Nation for what it had done to the other

nations; he was still deeply upset that he had to kill so many people. Even if those people were the

enemy.

Zuko bowed his head in shame, he was forcefully reminded of the two occasions when Aang had

saved his life. The first occasion was at the fortress where Zuko disguised as The Blue Spirit had

helped Aang escape from Admiral Zhao's clutches. The second was at the Siege of the North when

Kattara had knocked him unconscious in a bid to rescue Aang from him. Zuko began to get tears in

eyes and tried to apologize to Aang, but all that came out was incoherent mumbling. Aang knew that

Zuko was genuinely sorry and immediately forgave him saying "It's okay I understand what it feels

like to miss your home." After that no other words were said; everyone stayed quiet and in their

own thoughts.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT__**

Tales After The War

Zuko and Kattara

Though The Fire Nation's century long war with the other nations was over Zuko and the others

knew that there were plenty of Fire Benders left in the world. The Fire Nation had conquered

many territories during the last century. Now these soldiers and fighters were left without a

leader and a country. As soon as they realized that their nation had been destroyed, they fled

fearful that the nations that they had oppressed would surely put them to death.

Zuko wondered if they would now follow him, because he was still their Prince and now the Fire

Lord if it was only by birthright. Zuko was confused, all these years he had been obsessed with

reclaiming his honor so that he could become The Fire Nation's next leader when his father died.

Now he didn't know whether he could handle the responsibility. "They probably wouldn't follow

me anyway" he thought to himself. "Any way even if they did want me as their leader I don't

know how I could rebuild a nation that has been destroyed."

Zuko also had another thing to worry about, he wondered whether he and Kattara were right for

each other. "She's known The Avatar longer than she's known me. For the longest time I was her

enemy, I don't deserve her." After a lot of contemplation Zuko decided to tell Kattara. "Kattara"

he said trying to stop himself from crying. "I don't think we belong together. I think that the

Avatar, I mean Aang is better for you."

Aang who had heard Zuko telling Kattara this became so happy that it seemed all time had

stopped. Zuko was surrendering, he had won. Kattara was his. However his elation came to an

abrupt stop when he realized that Kattara was upset with Zuko's departure. "Oh well, she'll

realize that I am really am better for her." Aang soon realized that he was being selfish. He then

realized that no matter how much he loved Kattara that he didn't belong with her. "Zuko has

changed" he told himself "It was difficult for him, but he still did it. He's changed. He is not my

enemy anymore, he's not chasing my anymore. He needs something else, and he needs to catch it

and keep it. He needs Kattara, and she needs him." With a sigh of depression and realization

Aang called out to Zuko "Zuko wait! I've finally realized that you and Kattara do belong

together" "Kattara needs you, and you need her." Zuko turned slowly around and stared at Aang

before running up and getting Aang into a hug that was so tight, that Aang felt that he couldn't

breathe. Finally when Aang couldn't take it anymore he choked out "Go tell Kattara you're

staying." Zuko dropped Aang to the ground and ran to see Kattara while Aang gasped for breath

on the ground.

Aang heard Kattara and Zuko and turned around to see them kissing. Kattara turned to Aang and

said "Thanks Aang" Aang was feeling a mixture of emotions, he was happy that Kattara was

happy and that there was peace in the world and in their group. However he was still sad and

upset that Kattara had chosen Zuko over him. "Oh well" he said to himself "He needs her more

than I do."

A few days later Zuko took the next step and asked Kattara to marry him. He even presented her

with a hand carved necklace that he had made himself. Kattara and Zuko were married a few

days after the proposal. Because Aang was the Avatar he performed the ceremony. Prince Ozai

was officially adopted as Zuko and Kattara's son. Zuko wondered whether or not he should tell

his nephew about his real parents. When he voiced his concerns to Kattara she replied "we have a

couple of years to figure this out" "Those years will go by quickly, and I probably won't have

made up my mind by then." Kattara caressed Zuko's face and gave him a kiss. "You worry too

much" she said playfully. "I know, but I think I'm about to become reckless and not worry about

anything I do." he said just as playfully. "Well don't do that either. I won't let my husband run

around wildly."Hackoda was soon proclaimed as chief of the Southern Water Tribe which was now

almost as beautiful as The Northern Water Tribe; because after The Siege of The North Master

Pakku and some of The Northern Water Tribe members went to The Southern Water Tribe to help

rebuild it. Because Hackoda was now Chief Kattara and Sokka his children were now a Prince and

a Princess. Zuko who was Hackoda's Son-in-Law was now a Prince two times over. When Zuko

saw how beautiful the Northern and Southern Water Tribes were, he was in awe. He had been to

both Tribes before. The Northern Water Tribe was more extravagant and exquisite than the

Southern Water Tribe, but Zuko had not taken time to notice the last time he was there. Life had

never been better. Zuko was sure that he and Kattara would have a long and happy life.

**__**

Toph

Throughout her adventures with Aang and the others Toph had developed quite a few romantic

interests. She had a crush on Sokka, Aang, Haru, and Zuko. It was hard for her to figure out

which she liked better. Another problem was that nobody was showing any interest in her. Aang

and Zuko had been too busy fighting over Kattara, Sokka was too indifferent to care, and Haru

the one person she should have been most able to identify with because he was an Earth Bender

saw her as just a kid. He was probably fawning over Kattara too. "Oh well" she thought. She was

used to people either not noticing her or treating her like she couldn't handle herself. "I can take

care of myself. Still it would be nice for somebody to take an interest in her and not just look to

her to help them out of tight situations like Aang and the others did.

The only person that she could get along with was Kattara. Hanging out with Kattara was fun,

but she'd like to hang out with boys which she seemed to identify with more than other girls.

When Zuko and Kattara went to visit The Northern Water Tribe Kattara invited Toph along.

"What's the point I won't be able to see how pretty it is, I won't eve be able to see with my Earth

Bending." "Please Toph, you won't be sorry." "Fine" said Toph reluctantly. When they got there

Toph couldn't help but shiver uncontrollably "I hope your right about this Kattara" said Toph

through clenched teeth. "I promised you that you wouldn't be sorry, and you won't" Kattara

replied. Zuko saw how cold Toph was and walked over to her. "Here, I'll warm you up." He

placed his hands over Toph's body and delivered short bursts of heat into her body. The heat

emanating from his body was delightful, and for a moment she considered kissing him. Zuko

must have noticed because he suddenly stopped touching her. Toph was disappointed but she

knew that it would just entangle things if she got involved with Zuko. Toph may have been rude

sometimes but she knew better than to take another woman's man.

After they had been warmly greeted and had some rest and food, which Toph very much liked by

the way. Kattara finally revealed to Toph why she wanted her to come. She and Toph went to the

little pond where the Moon and Ocean Spirits lived. Kattara told Toph to wade out with her to

the middle of the pond. Kattara had Toph lean back in her arms and told Toph to holdher breath

while she dunked her in the water. Kattara pushed Toph under the water and after a few moments

pulled her out again. "How are you feeling?" Kattara asked Toph "Like I normally do" Toph

replied "Wait, something is happening" Suddenly Toph's vision went from being pitch black to

being blurry to being perfectly clear. Toph stared all around in amazement, finally after a few

moments she turned to Kattara and said "Thank you Kattara, I can see! You were right I wasn't

sorry for coming. I can see!"

After their stay at The Northern Tribe Aang wanted to take Toph to the Northern Air Temple.

"There's some great people that I want you too meet." "Okay" said Toph. Normally Toph didn't

like flying but now that she could see she was talking enthusiastically about how everything looked

cool from high up in the sky. When they arrived at the Air Temple Toph was almost sorry to get off

of Appa. As soon as they had landed Teo, his father The Mechanist and the otherinhabitants came

out to greet them.

"Hey Aang" said Teo wheeling out to meet them "Hey Sokka, Kattara, and who are they?" "This

is my husband Zuko, This is Toph and this is Haru." "Well it's nice to meet new faces" said Teo.

"WOW!" said Haru, Toph and Zuko. "You guys have never been to an Air Temple before have

you? Not many people have. I have been living here for as long as I can remember. Here let me

introduce you to my father. He is an inventor and he makes all kinds of contraptions." As soon as

Toph had set eyes on Teo she couldn't stop looking at him. After a tour of the temple Teo asked

if any one would like to try one of the gliders that his father made. Zuko and Haru refused but

Toph eagerly accepted. After a demonstration and a few lessons Toph was off the ground in no

time however it didn't take long for her to get scared "I want to come down now!" she called

"It's kind of hard to handle at first, but you'll get used to it" Teo said to her. "If you want to come

down all you have to do is push towards the ground the glider will take care of the rest." As soon

as she was safely back on the ground Toph tried to make conversation with Teo. "How did you

get hurt so that you can't use you're legs?" she asked. "I don't really know, it happened when I

was a baby. My father says it happened during a flood that destroyed the village I was living in. It

also took my mother." "That's awful" said Toph "Yeah, but I never knew her"

"You know I know what it's like to have to do things differently then other people. I used to be

blind, I couldn't see in the normal sense of the word. I could however sense vibrations from the

earth because I'm an earth bender and the vibrations that I could sense gave me a special kind of

sight. I recently just received my eyesight." "How?" Teo asked. "Kattara gave it to me. She can

use her water bending to heal people. She gave me my sight so now I can see normally." "Wow

that's amazing!" "I know, if Kattara hadn't done this for me I never would have had such a great

day. I like it here, and I like you." "I like you too Toph" said Teo. Suddenly Toph grabbed Teo's

hand. Teo was surprised but he didn't pull away. Toph had finally found someone that she

wanted to be with; and that wanted to be with her.

**__**

Appa and Momo

Life was good and it was about to get even better. For one-hundred years people believed that Air

Benders, Flying Bison, and Lemurs were extinct; fortunately that was not the case. A small clan

of Flying Bison and Lemurs were discovered near the Northern Air Temple; Aang had found

them when he was flying around with Appa and Momo. When Aang spotted them he could

hardly believe his eyes. His best non-human friends deserved to find mates just as much his

human friends; and it looked as though they had. "Appa! Momo! Do you see what I see?" Appa

grunted happily and Momo chirped excitedly. "Let's go down and say hello!"

It didn't take long for Appa and Momo to find interested and suitable mates. They soon had

offspring and Aang and his friends spent many a happy hour of each day playing with the baby

lemurs and bison. Eventually Kattara and Sokka began to get homesick and wanted to return to

their tribe. Since the only way to get to their tribe from the temple was by flying bison Aang had

to take them. It was a most reluctant Appa that Aang had to cajole in leaving. "Don't worry

buddy were just taking Kattara and Sokka back to their tribe. We'll be back in no time and you

can go back to romping with your fellow bison" Appa grunted as if to reluctantly say "Okay."

"Toph do you want to come with us?" "No, I'm staying here" replied Toph who was staring into

Teo's eyes. "Okay" said Aang. "Hey Haru! do you want to come?" "No thanks" said Haru, "I like

it here." and with that they were off for the Southern Water Tribe.

**__**

Sokka

While on the way to The Southern Water Tribe Kattara voiced a concern about Gran Gran Khana

"It's been a long time since we've seen Gran Gran. I hope she is okay." "Well she was pretty old

when we left." Sokka replied "And what is that supposed to mean?" Asked Kattara angrily.

"Well I uh... Hope she is okay, but I won't be surprised if she is uh..." "What?" asked Kattara

glaring icicles at Sokka. "I uh, never mind." Said Sokka nervously. All the while that this was

happening Zuko and Aang were fighting to stifle pent up laughter.

When they finally arrived Sokka and Kattara dismounted and ran to see if Gran Gran was still

there. To their relief she was, but she didn't look good. She was lying down on a bed of fur.

Kattara and Sokka ran up to her. "Gran Gran it's us Kattara and Sokka." Gran Gran looked up

and smiled weakly. "Why hello there my little Water Bender and my brave little warrior. My

health started failing soon after you left but I didn't want to go without seeing you two again."

Kattara and Sokka began to get tears in their eyes. Gran Gran noticed and said "Don't worry my

little ones. I have lived a long life and I am ready to go. I saw your father a few days ago, and he

told me the good news. The war is over, you should all be very proud of yourselves. You have

succeeded in your mission. Is The Avatar with you?" "Yes Gran Gran" said Kattara smiling

sadly. "Could you please bring him to me. I want to see him before I die." Aang who had heard

the entire conversation looked around nervously; he hated to be around dying people. It was just

too creepy, still he couldn't deny this good lady her dying wish so he walked slowly over. When

she knew that Aang was next to her she said "thank you Avatar you have saved the world and

restored balance." "Kattara when I saw your father he also told me about a young man that you

have married. Let me see him." Kattara called Zuko who nervously walked over. He wondered if

she would recognize him as the man who invaded her tribe over a year ago. "Young man you had

better take care of Kattara, promise me that you will protect her." "I promise" said Zuko quietly.

With that Gran Gran Khana died.

The funeral in her memory was held the next day. After the funeral Sokka wanted to go to

Kyoshi Island to see Suki again. Kattara and Zuko decided to go too. Kattara initially wanted to

stay but Zuko said he couldn't take the cold, so they rode on Appa's back to Kyoshi Island. As

soon as they landed everyone on Kyoshi Island ran out to greet them. Suki ran up to Sokka and

gave him a hug. "So what do want to do now that the war is over?" she asked. "I'm sure we

could find something too do" Sokka replied. "I know we could" she said seductively before

kissing him.

**__**

Aang

As soon as Aang and his friends had landed on Kyoshi Island to see Suki, it wasn't long before

Sokka and Suki were discussing marriage. The war was over and everyone was coming down

with a scorching case of love fever. Zuko and Kattara the two most unlikely people to fall in love

had gotten married, Toph and Teo were together, Appa and Momo had found members of their

own species to be with, the only singles left were Sokka, Aang, Haru, and Iroh. Sokka sought to

remedy his situation by proposing to Suki who happily accepted. The wedding was performed

quickly and The Kyoshi Islander's had a huge celebration with spectacular fire works to

commemorate the occasion. Sokka and Suki were watching the fire works and kissing each other.

"This is the best evening of my life!" Suki exclaimed to Sokka. "Mine too" Sokka agreed "I think

I know how we can make it better" said Sokka with a mischievous grin. "I'm all ears" said Suki

just as mischievously. "What do you want to do?" asked Suki seductively. "I'll show you" said

Sokka leaning closer.

Aang stayed on Kyoshi Island for a few more days, but eventually had to say good-bye to his

friends. Appa was getting restless, Aang knew he wanted to get back to The Northern Air Temple

to be with his own kind; and Aang felt obligated to accommodate him. Kattara and Zuko decided

to stay on Kyoshi Island with Sokka and Suki. Aang never felt more lonely, but he knew he could

always come back and see them anytime he wanted. After some last good-byes he flew away on

Appa. "Okay boy, were finally going back to be with your family." Appa grunted as if to say

"finally." As soon as Aang landed Appa ran off to reunite with his family. "You deserve it

buddy." Aang said sadly. "I just wish I wasn't so alone."

Aang decided that what he needed was to go on a trip by himself to think and reflect. "I know

where I'll go" said Aang in an epiphany and with that he flew off with his glider into the sky. It

didn't long before Aang arrived at where he wanted to go. It was the town where Aunt Woo

lived. Aang hoped she was still here.

Even though Sokka had effectively proven that you shouldn't rely on fortune telling, Aang still

believed that Aunt Woo had made some pretty good predictions that had come true. "If anyone

can help me she can" thought Aang. Aang walked too the door and the man standing outside said

"Aunt Woo is expecting you." "WOW!" said Aang. As soon as he was inside he was greeted by

the most gorgeous girl he had ever seen. "Welcome" she said graciously; and then when she saw

who it was she gasped. "Aang it's you!" All Aang could do was stare in disbelief. Here was a girl

whom he was sure he had never met; but she knew who he was. "Aang it's me! It's Meng"

"Meng!" Aang said in surprise "My gosh you've changed I didn't even recognize you." "Aunt

Woo gave me an extreme make-over" Meng said smiling showing her gap in her teeth. Aang

now knew that it was Meng. "So do you think I'm pretty" said Meng blinking her long eyelashes.

Aang felt as if the breath had been taken out of him. Pretty was not an adequate word, she was

nearly as beautiful as Princess Yue just before she disappeared and broke Sokka's heart. Meng

smiled coyly at Aang. It gave her a sense of deep satisfaction that she had power even over The

Avatar. Finally Aang tried to speak "Would you uh-----would you" Aang couldn't finish what he

was saying because Meng put her fingers lightly over his lips. "I'd love too" she said. She grabbed

Aang by the arm and then purposefully strolled while almost dragging him out of Aunt Woo's quaint

little place of business.

As the unintended date progressed Aang's heart began beating faster and faster. Meng was

staring dreamily into eyes almost hypnotizing him. Aang felt the irresistible urge to kiss her, but

was so nervous that he couldn't. When he finally did, it was like fire-works went off inside his

head. "WOW!" said Aang "How did you get so good?" "Practice" said Meng blushing.

****

Haru

Haru was having an excellent time living in The Northern Air Temple. There was something

different about living up in the mountains. The air was so crisp and clear. Each morning when he

woke up he would breathe in the air that seemed like nectar to his lungs.

However as time wore on he began to miss the village in which he grew up. He was beginning to

get seriously homesick when Aang arrived; and he wasn't alone. He was with the most beautiful

girl Haru had ever seen. "Hi Aang!" Haru called "Who's your friend?" "This is my girlfriend

Meng." "Hi" said Meng almost flirtatiously. "So, Haru do you like it here?" asked Aang. "Yeah I

do. It's great! But I think I'm getting homesick." "Don't worry. I have a cure for that." Aang

called Appa over and said "Climb on Haru." With a loud "Yip! Yip!" they were off for Haru's

village.

Once there Haru jumped off of Appa; and bolted to see his parents. He knocked on the door of

his childhood house and waited for it to open. Haru's father opened the door. "Haru!" He said

grabbing his son into a bear hug "It's so good to see you!" "It's good to see you too" Haru

answered. "Where did you go?" his mother asked. "All over the world" Haru answered proudly.

When Haru's parents saw Aang they warmly greeted him."Thank you for helping us find our

courage and take back our land." he said. "Your welcome" Aang said. "How's Kattara?" asked

Haru's father. "She's good, she's married to a Fire Bender named Zuko." "Wonderful! That's not

something that happens everyday." "Nope it sure isn't" "And who is this charming young lady?"

asked Haru's mother and father simultaneously. As soon as they realized they had asked the same

question they all laughed heartily. "This is Meng, my girlfriend." "It's an honor to meet you sir

and ma'am." "Likewise" said Haru's father smiling. "Well I'd better get going. I've got to get

Appa back to his family" said Aang. "You mean there's more of them?" asked Haru's mother in

wonder. "Yep sure is." said Haru grandly "Appa's not one of a kind anymore. Isn't that great?"

"It sure is!" they all agreed. With a final wave Aang and Meng took off on Appa back to The

Northern Air Temple.

****

Hakoda and Bato

While being the new Chief of The Southern Water Tribe was a great honor Hackoda soon

became weary of the responsibility. The war was over, yet there was still much work to be done

in order to restore The Water Tribe to it's former majesty. There was endless meetings and

functions to attend to. "Oh well" thought Hakoda such is the way of life. Hakoda and Bato just

wanted to have time for fun like they had when they were boys around Sokka's age. Hakoda was

very glad that Bato as his best friend had survived the war; yet he was also sad that he had lost

some other good friends.

After a few months of marriage Kattara told her father that he was going to be a grandfather. "Is

it going to be a boy or a girl?" he remembered asking"How many are you going to have?" "I

don't want to ruin the surprise" she coyly answered. Nine months later Kattara gave birth to

twins; a boy and a girl Everyone was there to celebrate this momentous occasion. "What do think

we should name them?" Zuko asked his wife. "How about we name the boy after you?" "Hmm..

I don't know. If you want one of us, how will we be able to know which of us you are calling

for?" "Good point. How about we name him after your uncle?" "Yeah let's do that" Zuko agreed.

"What do you think we should name our daughter?" she asked "I have the perfect name; Let's

name her Ora" "Gold" Kattara whispered.

"So what is like to be such an old man?" Bato asked Hakoda after the birth of the twins. "Oh shut

up! I'm not old just because I'm a grandfather." said Hakoda punching Bato in the arm. Bato

laughed uproariously and punched back.

****

Iroh

Iroh's life had never been more filled with joy. He was a great-uncle to Prince Ozai and now he

was the proud grandfather of two adorable twins. However Iroh was not well, he was old and

though he tried not to show it, he was feeling his age. Finally when he knew he was not long for

the mortal world he called for Zuko. "Zuko I am very old; and I am going to die soon." As

expected Zuko objected to his uncle's talk. "But Uncle you can't die yet." "I am sorry Zuko, but

there is no stopping death. The war is over, you are married, you have your own children, you

don't need me anymore." "Don't say that Uncle. I know that in the past I tried to do things

without anyone's help including your's; but I need you now. I am a father, I don't think I can do

this by myself" "I think you will make an excellent father; and you won't be alone. You are

married to an excellent wife, she will help you become the man you are supposed to be." After a

brief pause Iroh began again. I don't know how or when I am going to die. All I know is that I am

going to die; and it will be soon. You have made my life worth living Prince Zuko; and I am very

proud of you. But I am tired; and I am ready for eternal slumber. I want to see my own son again;

your cousin Lu Ten." Iroh suddenly began to cry and said no more.

A few weeks later Iroh was dead. He had died in his sleep apparently; Zuko discovered the death

when he went in at noon to wake his uncle. Iroh was normally a heavy and late sleeper. "But he

shouldn't be sleeping this late. I'd better check on him." thought Zuko. When Zuko found his

uncle dead, he shed only one tear. "Good bye Uncle" he whispered. After a pause Zuko went out

and called Kattara "My Uncle is dead, bring me some white linen to wrap him in." Kattara

hurried to get the linen, but took a while to get back. "What took you so long?" Zuko asked. "I

also brought some perfume and some spices to make him smell better." "Good thinking" Zuko

replied. Kattara helped Zuko wrap Iroh in the line and then rubbed the linen with the spices and

perfume.

As soon as they were done, Zuko picked up his uncle's body. "Where are you going?" "I'm

going to mourn him. I won't be back until dawn." "Can I and the others come too?" Kattara

asked. "I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do alone." "But I want to come too. Your Uncle

was a good man; and I'd like to pay my respects." "I appreciate the sentiments, but I've got to do

this on my own." "Okay"whispered Kattara; and then she kissed Zuko before letting him leave.

Zuko walked far out into the wilderness of Kyoshi Island where he and his new family were

living. He didn't want anybody around; because he wanted to be with his uncle alone. As soon as

he had found a suitable spot, he made a funeral pyre and placed his uncle's body on top of it.

With a blast of his hand Zuko set the pyre on fire. He sat down and began to reflect on his life

and his uncle's life.

The perfume and spices that Kattara had brought for Uncle Iroh were making an intoxicating

haze from the fire. Zuko breathed in deeply. It was early morning when the sun was just

beginning to rise that the fire finally smoldered out. Zuko stayed awake as long as he could; but

the heavy perfume put him to sleep. It was in his sleep that he had a dream. He was walking with

Uncle Iroh down a road when they spotted a fellow traveler; as they got closer they recognized the

traveler as Lu Ten. Iroh immediately ran up to his son and embraced him. Zuko took longer to meet

his cousin because he was calmly strolling. When he finally met his cousin he too embraced him.

"It's good to see you after all these years!" Iroh rejoiced. "It's good to see you too Father." said Lu

Ten. Finally Uncle Iroh turned around and embraced Zuko. "It's time for me to go now" he said. "I

know" said Zuko smiling sadly. With a last wave Zuko saw his uncle and his cousin vanish.

Zuko suddenly woke up and looked around. When he saw the ashes and the burned funeral pyre

he remembered what had happened the night before. "Good bye Uncle" whispered Zuko again;

and then he walked back to be with his wife, his children, and his nephew.

****

Shyu

Though Shyu was no longer a Sage of Avatar Roku's Fire Temple; he had an indescribable

quality about him. When ever people met him they knew instantly that he was a holy man.

Though The Fire Nation was destroyed and Shyu was no threat to anyone; he still didn't tell people

that he was from The Fire Nation. Animosity was still very strong and Shyu just wanted to live

the rest of his life in peace.

Though he was known for being a holy-man, he was better known for his fantastic stories of his

adventures with The Avatar. The children and even the adults of each town would listen to him

for hours. And then they would tell others about him so that his fame became almost as great as

The Avatar himself.


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE **

The Agni de Ouroboros Society

The Fire Nation was destroyed yes; but there were still plenty of Fire Benders. As soon as they

had heard of the destruction they fled; knowing that the citizens of the territories that they were

occupying would surely execute them. It took a while for the soldiers from the different

territories to locate each other, but when they did they formed a secret society called "**_Agni de _**

**_Ouroboros" (_**Which means**_ "The Fire of The Immortal Dragon")_** They vowed that though

they had lost the war; that they would still fight and destroy their enemies. They would restore The

Fire Nation to it's former majesty; and then they would rain doom upon their enemies heads. "As

long as there is one loyal Fire Nation Soldier left; The Fire Nation shall not be vanquished!"

THE END

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
